A Romantic Winter?
by Harvest Loon
Summary: 'Jill gasped, her hands clenching into fists, her lips slightly parted. Footsteps approached her out of the darkness and into the small orange glow of the footpath.' Jill X Skye *Later Limes*
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A Romantic Winter?

Introduction

**Welcome, to the introduction of my new Jill X Skye (just as promised) story, 'A Romantic Winter?'. This pairing is probably my second favourite at the moment and I decided after writing a one-shot for them I would write a long story. When I say long I mean an equivalent to 'A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana' which is currently 26 chapters and is still not finished. So it's a long road ahead. Well that's all for now so please read and review and remember I don't own the game or any of the characters. Thanks guys.**

The sky was black, as black as coal. Across it, sprinkled tiny diamonds which glistened by the light of the full moon. A harsh Icy wind blew down the silent streets of Forget-Me-Not Valley, not a soul in sight.

The paths were frozen, the tree's branches stooped from the weight of the fallen snow. A large cloud loomed in the distance, moving swiftly in the breeze. Every now and then an occasional snowflake would swirl past accompanied by the chilling wail of the wind.

Suddenly the bar door flew open, a warm yellow glow shining out onto the pavement, the silhouette of a rather petite girl heading out into the cold.

'Take care now Jill.' Two rather different voices harmonised, the girl giving a simple smile and continuing on. When the bar door closed it was dark once again. An old street lamp flickered a little but didn't provide much help.

The brunette stared up at the sky folding her arms across her chest tightly. She shivered a little and then marched on with her head down. Her shoes echoed on the cold solid pavement as she went, only adding to the eerie atmosphere.

She wouldn't have to travel far as the entrance to her farm was merely a few yards away, but on that particular night it felt like miles.

Her dark chestnut hair was tied tightly into a ponytail which blew off to one side, her cheeks were rosy from the bitter cold and her eyes stared at the ground ahead of her watching every step.

She pictured her cosy bed which awaited her picking up the pace a little almost breaking into a run. Her mind was so distracted that she almost collapsed with fright when an unexpected voice spoke.

'Good evening beautiful maiden,' It said smoothly. Jill gasped, her hands clenching into fists, her lips slightly parted. Footsteps approached her out of the darkness and into the small orange glow of the footpath. 'Isn't it a little late for a delicate creature like you to be out at this hour?'

Jill blinked furiously, frozen to her spot and lost for words. In front of her now stood a tall man wearing maroon pants and a long sleeved, grey leopard print shirt. His skin was incredibly pale and almost matched the snow which lay around them. His long silver hair blew across his beautiful sea green eyes as he stared back at Jill waiting for a response.

'I…I-I…' She stuttered still gazing at him wide-eyed. The man smirked burying his hands deep in his pockets and clearing his throat. She stayed silent for a few more moments, their eyes locked together as if they were reading each other's thoughts. 'I'm no maiden.' She finally spoke up, a smile playing on her lips.

The man shook his head and chuckled.

'Well whatever you are, I don't think the streets, at this time of night, with a guy like me, is particularly safe.'

Jill's expression turned blank, a hint of worry in her eyes.

'But don't fret my angel,' He reassured 'For I shall not harm you. But now I suggest you hurry on home and we shall meet again in the stars.'

Jill raised an eyebrow and turned to walk off, she then turned back to say goodbye to the poetic stranger she had randomly bumped into, but he had fled.

**Okay so there's the introduction. Please review and the first chapter shall be up soon. Thanks.**

**~*Sarah*~**


	2. Chapter 2

A Romantic Winter?

Chapter 1

**Hey. Thanks so much for all the reviews of the introduction. It's very reassuring to know that so many of you are reading. Please keep the reviews coming, I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Here's chapter 1.**

It was another dark evening after a crisp, clear day. The moon shone brightly, an old barn howl hooting from a high branch on the large, bare chestnut tree that shadowed Jill's farm.

Inside the quaint farm house the television flickered lighting up the brunette's face as she sat glued to the screen. She lived alone, apart from her old beagle dog which lay on the hearth rug by the fire fast asleep. She jumped a little as the telephone suddenly began to ring, snapping her attention towards the coffee table beside her CD rack. She rolled her eyes and refocused on the TV, but the persistent _dring _of the phone forced her to get up and answer.

'Hello?' She droned stretching the telephone chord as far as it would go as she struggled to keep an eye on the TV.

'Oh, hey Jill. It's Lumina. I'm having a slumber party tonight, all the other girls are coming, it'd be great if you could come too. What do you think?'

Jill sighed watching her quiet night alone drift out the window.

'Sure Lumina, I'd love to come.'

'Great,' Lumina squealed 'Just come round whenever you're ready.'

'Okay then. Thanks, see you soon.' Jill replied whilst setting the phone back on its stand.

She traipsed over to her wardrobe pulling out her rucksack and grabbing a pair of pyjamas and a few other supplies.

'Oh how I wish I'd bought a farm in the middle of the countryside where I'd be alone.' She grumbled to herself. The old dog opened an eye glancing over at her before settling back to sleep.

She flicked off the television and switched on a small lamp beside her bed to provide some light for the dog. She then headed for the door, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

'See you in the morning Buster.' She called before heading out and closing the door firmly behind her.

She shivered as a chilly breeze blew against her sending goose pimples up her arms. She then began her brisk walk towards the mansion as underneath Jill's strong bravado, the darkness had always been a fear of hers.

She walked hastily through town, arms folded tightly across her chest, head down.

The same old street lamps flickered, the path ahead of her sparkling with frost. She dreaded climbing the steps up to Romana's especially due to the weather conditions.

As she passed Dr. Hardy's house she unsurprisingly bumped into Murray, the homeless forest man who always wandered the streets looking for food.

'Jill got food?' He asked hopefully in his deep gruff voice.

Jill hesitated a little looking at him sympathetically and shaking her head. His face immediately sank again as he continued on across the valley, over the ice in his bare feet. Jill's heart went out to him.

'Poor soul.' She said quietly watching him walk over the bridge to Vesta's farm.

'Not everybody is as fortunate as you princess.' A strangely familiar voice said from beside her. Jill's breath caught in her throat as she turned to find herself face to face with the man she had bumped into a few nights previous.

He gazed into her eyes, his silvery hair blowing over his face, a smirk playing on his lips.

'You again.' Jill said sounding a little breathless.

He stood up straight holding his nose high in the air.

'You make it sound like bumping into me is such a bad thing.' He said sounding a little offended.

'I don't even know your name!' Jill fought back.

His gaze caught hers once again.

'How rude of me not to introduce myself,' He said reaching out and taking her hand 'My name is Skye, prince of the stars, and may I say that it is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance beautiful maiden.' He bent over slightly brushing his lips gently against the back of her hand. Jill's cheeks flushed as she pulled her hand off him holding it against her chest.

'As I said before, I'm no maiden, my name is Jill.'

Skye's eyes lit up and began to sparkle.

'What a beautiful name to match such a beautiful lady.'

Jill found herself smiling back at the incredibly handsome stranger but quickly caught herself on and straightened herself out. Skye realised this and raised an eyebrow clasping his hands together in front of him.

'I find myself asking you the same unanswered question from the other night darling Jill, why are you out so late on such a dark night?'

'I might ask you the same question.' She snapped folding her arms and leaning all her weight on one leg.

Skye cleared his throat and chuckled.

'Fair play, and someday angel you shall find out, but as for now I must jet. Until we meet again sweet Jill.' And he was gone, just like that. Jill was once again speechless frozen on the spot staring after him, all that was left was just the faint waft of curry in the air.

Eventually she shook herself off and continued on towards the mansion.

…

She shrugged her bag further up on her shoulder and reached out to bang the large door knocker. A few moments later a tall, white haired man wearing a green sweater vest, stood in the doorway.

'Ah, good evening Miss Jill. We've been waiting for you. Lumina and the others are upstairs, why don't you head on up.'

Jill stepped inside, Sebastian closing the doors behind her and scuttling off back into the kitchen. Jill mounted the elaborate staircase taking each step with great care. Then, feeling quite lost and out of place, she wandered down the hall looking for some signs of which door may be Lumina's. The giggles from the end of the corridor soon set her back on track. She opened the door just a crack peering in to be met with the grinning faces of Muffy, Celia, Lumina and Nami.

'Jill!' Lumina squealed 'You're late, we thought you weren't coming.'

Jill continued in further setting her bag down and perching herself on the edge of Lumina's incredibly large bed.

'Sorry I got um…sidetracked.' She said ruffling her fringe and joining the others on the floor.

'We were just talking about the theft that's been going on around town recently.' Celia spoke up.

Jill frowned.

'Theft?' She asked.

'The criminal leaves a note, warning the victims of his arrival. What sort of a thief does something like that?' Nami scoffed as she brushed another coat of blue polish over her nails.

'That's true. Before some of our most expensive bottles of liquor went missing, we got a note. It was signed _The Phantom Thief_.' Muffy pitched in.

'Jeeze, I didn't think there was any crime in small valleys like this.' Jill said slightly bewildered.

'There usually isn't, that's why everybody is so shaken up about it. I guess we're just waiting for a note to arrive here next,' Lumina said anxiously 'There are antiques in this house worth thousands.'

'Don't worry Lumi,' Celia said placing a hand on her shoulder 'Mayor Thomas's son is a police man in Mineral Town and he's working super hard to track the thief down.'

Lumina chewed her lip nervously, her eyes quivering as if she could burst into tears at any second.

Skye never crossed Jill's mind for a second. She didn't know it yet but she was in fact the only person to ever have come across the thief, and converse rather flirtatiously with him like she had done.

'Well I hope they catch him soon. Ruby's been going nuts trying to thief proof the Inn. From what I've heard, if he wants something he sure as hell gets it damn the consequences.' Nami said, a few strands of bright red hair falling into her eyes.

Something suddenly crossed Jill's mind. Her eyes widened and her heart almost stopped.

'Shit you guys! I forgot to lock my front door!' She said worriedly, her face pale.

'Well you can't go back and lock it now. It's freezing out and slippery.' Muffy said.

'I'm sure it'll be fine Jill. He leaves a note remember?' Celia reassured her.

Jill took a deep breath and nodded.

'Y-you're right. It'll be fine right?' The others nodded.

'We should get ready for bed,' Lumina said 'It's getting kinda late.'

…

_The house is open…She's not home…Shit a dog, it's asleep…It smells like her in here…I've never met anybody like her…She's fascinating to me…*sigh*…I have to know her…_

…

**Okay guys, that's the end of chapter 1. Please keep those reviews coming, the more reviews the quicker I update. Thanks for reading.**

**~*Sarah*~**


	3. Chapter 3

A Romantic Winter?

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the review and please keep them coming. Remember, the more reviews the faster I'll update. **

The sun slowly rose over the valley, rays of vibrant orange light shining out over the ocean. Curtains began opening, behind them groggy villagers rubbing their eyes and yawning as they begin to prepare for the day ahead.

Jill had to leave the mansion extra early as she had farm duties to attend and Buster was incapable of letting himself outside. Her bed-hair hanging in a scraggy ponytail, her bag slung over her shoulder, she traipsed through town, her eyes almost closed with sleepiness. When at a sleepover with four other girls, there is not much sleep to be had even at twenty years of age.

As Jill slogged over her chores the conversation about the mysterious thief drifted into her thoughts along with the image of her bizarre acquaintance, Skye.

'Fair maiden,' she chuckled 'What a fruit.'

Jill was an intelligent girl, but she was finding it hard to put two and two together. Skye was not Jill's idea of thief, not simply because he didn't wear black and white stripes and a balaclava but because of his civility and courteousness.

'Mornin' Jill,' a monotonous, gruff voice said causing Jill to jump a little and drop her handful of chicken feed. 'Where were ya last night?'

Jill turned to face her father's old friend Takakura, who, for her first three years of living on the island, was not only her unnecessary bodyguard but also her personal stalker, all for safety reasons of course as he felt it was his duty to protect his almost niece when her father was ill-equipped.

'Oh, hey. I was over at Romana's, Lumina invited me to her slumber party. Hope you didn't miss me too much.' She giggled playfully.

A smile began to creep over Takakura's face but he quickly shook his head, his expression returning to his original face of seriousness and complicity.

'Some of Daryl's most valuable potions were taken from his lab last night. You didn't…see anybody or hear anything suspicious?'

Jill's brow furrowed as she thought about the situation for a moment. She then opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

Takakura raised an eyebrow.

'What is it Jill?' He asked tetchily folding his arms across his chest.

Jill remained silent. She didn't want any involvement with valley's crime case, she had better things to do. She also didn't want to be responsible for somebody's arrest, criminal or not.

'Nothing…well actually…' She chewed her lip anxiously. The tanned, burley man who stood across from her looked on waiting for a response.

'If you have anything, it would be a great help.'

Jill looked up at him, one eye slightly squinted, her lips quivering as they urged to tell him everything about Skye but yet something was telling her not to.

'Jill?'

She sighed, her eyes falling to the crisp white ground below her.

'It's really nothing.' She finally said. His eyes continued to scan her face for any signs of her giving him the information he knew she had, but she stayed silent.

'Mmmm-alright. But if you do happen to find out any further information, please do let me know. Daryl's very stressed and he's worried for Leia.'

Jill nodded quite confused as to why she didn't just tell him, but if it was her instinct not to then she would try to forget about it.

…

A week slowly passed. The snow continued to fall, Jill continued to work and the thief continued to steal.

Jill had purposely been staying in at nights. She new if she was to venture out to the bar or over to Lumina's she'd come across him, and she didn't want to be in that awkward situation were she doesn't know what to do or what to say. Of course Jill couldn't be certain that Skye was the thief, but he was definitely the obvious candidate.

It was 6pm. Jill stood by her frosty window brushing rhythmically through her long brown hair.

A sharp, almost desperate knock on the door alarmed her causing the brush to fall right out of her hand and clatter off the wooden floor.

Ruffling her fringe lightly with her fingers she eased open the door, a harsh wind blowing a few snowflakes into her living room.

A figure stood in the doorway cracking his fingers anxiously.

'Rock?' Jill said confusedly opening the door a little wider.

'Jill do you know what day it is?' He said quickly, his voice a little shaky.

Jill frowned.

'Wednesday?' She replied 'Look why don't you come in it's free-'

'Wednesday the 14th…' He continued.

Jill stared back at him blankly.

'Thanksgiving…' He prompted.

Jill gasped a little, her eyes widening sarcastically.

'Oh goddess, I'd better go defrost a turkey and ring my parents!'

Rock's teeth chattered as he rolled his eyes and dismissed her comment.

Jill sighed. 'Rock please come in, it's Baltic!'

He eventually stepped inside the doorway, shaking the icy droplets from his hair and closing the door behind him.

'I waited for you all day. I wasn't asking much, just a small chocolate token to let me know that you care.' His bright turquoise eyes burned into her, guilt slowly absorbing her body.

'Oh…Rock I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you felt that way.'

His jaw practically hit the floor.

'You didn't realise? You mean you don't feel the same?'

Jill wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

'W-well-'

'I'm such an idiot. I just thought that that time in school when you said you-'

'Rock that was 5 years ago!'

He hung his head and inhaled deeply.

Jill smiled sheepishly placing a hand on his shoulder.

'At least let me take you out for a drink.' He said almost pleadingly. Feeling sorry for him, and a little embarrassed, Jill was about to accept with pity but suddenly remembered her whole 'not going out at night' thing.

When she hesitated to reply Rock sighed.

'I get it. Sorry to have barged in on you.' He moped turning to head back out but Jill grabbed his arm.

'No, wait,' She doubted Skye would appear if she wasn't alone, especially with another man. 'Let me just get a coat.'

Rock's face beamed with delight, his cheeks a little pink. Muttering to herself about being a sucker Jill grabbed her pale blue anorak and matching scarf off her hat stand and took his outstretched arm.

They walked cautiously over the icy path, a light shower of snow settling gently on their shoulders and the already white ground surrounding them.

The air was so quiet and still, their voices sounding a thousand miles under water in the loudest silence ever.

They eventually reached the bar, Rock opening the door and heading in first. As Jill tried to follow closely behind him an arm grabbed her pulling her round the side of the building.

She found herself against the rock solid chest of no-one else but Skye's.

'Let go of me.' Jill said quietly struggling to get out of his hold.

'I waited all day Jill,' He smirked 'All I wanted was a small chocolate token to let me know that you care.'

Jill froze looking up into those sea green eyes of his, her heart beginning to flutter uncontrollably.

'How did you-'

'You didn't happen to mention you already had a boyfriend princess.'

Jill forcefully snatched her arm off him and took a step back.

'He's not my boyfriend.' She spat.

Skye buried his hands into the deep pockets of his long, fur lined coat.

'Well that's a relief, I was worried I was going to have to take actions.' He said smugly studying her body intently as she should defensively a few feet away from him.

With her brow knitted together she gazed back at him planning her next attack.

'You're him aren't you?' She finally spoke, her hair almost as white as his skin.

Skye raised an eyebrow.

'Who?' He whispered back almost as if he wanted her to say it.

Jill swallowed the dry lump which had formed in her throat.

'Him…the thief. I know you are…you have to be.'

Skye didn't try to deny it, instead rather confidently he said,

'My name is Skye Rivers, more famously know as the Phantom Thief.'

Jill stood with her mouth hanging agape.

'It certainly didn't take you long figuring it out. You're a clever girl Jill.'

'Daryl's potions, Carter's artefacts, Griffin's liquor…why?'

'JILL?' Rock's voice called 'JILL WHERE DID YOU GO?'

They both glanced to where the beach boy's shadow stretched over the path ahead of them.

'A question frequently asked my little cherry, but you don't have to worry. The only thing I'll ever steal from you is your heart.'

A smile crept over Jill's lips.

'JILL?'

And with a wink, he was gone.

'I'M RIGHT HERE.' She called back rushing round the front of the building to be met by an incredibly worried looking Rock.

He sighed with relief, a hand flying to his chest.

'Where the hell did you go? I thought you were behind me but when I turned to ask you what you wanted you…well you weren't there!'

Jill giggled.

'My phone rang. It was important…I had to take it.'

Rock nodded understandably.

'Well who was it?' He asked.

Jill paused.

'This guy I just met,' She said knowing that he was listening 'I think we're gonna be great friends.'

**Thanks for reading. Please review. The more reviews the faster I update.**

**~*Sarah*~**


	4. Chapter 4

A Romantic Winter?

Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Thank you all so much for reviewing I love hearing your comments. I know Skye seems to be a bit of stalker but that's what I'm trying to portray. Anyway please keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter.**

_Dear Jill,_

_You are cordially invited to the Valley's masquerade bash._

_Location~ Romana's Mansion_

_Time~ 7pm_

_Date~ Sunday 18__th__ Winter _

_RSVP~ Mayor Thomas_

_I sincerely hope you shall be able to attend._

_Mayor Thomas_

Jill set the piece of cream and gold card down on her nightstand.

'Masquerade bash!' She muttered to herself. That meant a fancy dress and a mask right? Not Jill's thing at all.

She flung open her wardrobe and began shuffling through coat hangers. She eventually came across her mother's prom dress.

'_Mom…when will I ever wear that old thing? You're just wasting room in my suitcase!'_

'_Honey, you don't expect me to send you away without a half decent formal dress! What if something crops up?'_

Jill laid the elaborate gown on her bed. It was floor length with long sleeves finishing in points. It was a deep scarlet red with tiny diamantes around the neckline and along the hem.

She smiled running her fingers over the soft velvet.

'I guess mom was right.'

At that moment her phone began to ring. Jill's eyes left the beautiful garment as she hurried over to answer it.

'Hello?'

'Jill! You got an invitation to the ball right?' Muffy's voice asked in a panicky tone.

Jill rolled her eyes and perched herself on one of her kitchen chairs.

'I sure did. What's wrong? You sound kinda…stressed!'

Muffy's breathing was ragged.

'Well firstly I have nothing to wear, secondly Griffin hasn't shown any signs of asking me and thirdly, the party's tomorrow! Jill you have to help me!'

Jill balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder and rubbed her nails with the thumb and forefinger of her other hand.

'Calm down Muffy, you always pull it off. You have so many beautiful dresses and why don't you just ask him?'

She paused.

'Ask him?' Her nasally voice squeaked 'I can't ask him, how embarrassing! I have a reputation to uphold!'

Jill chuckled.

'It's alright for you Jill. You'd look beautiful with a paper bag on your head and you have Rock falling at your feet.'

'Eh I'm wearing my mom's old prom dress and he hasn't actually asked me.'

'Do you even care Jill? Do you like him back?'

Jill hesitated. It was a question she'd asked herself many times, a question she'd never answered.

'I…I don't know.'

Muffy sighed.

'I'm coming over, see you in like 5.'

Jill's eyes widened.

'Wait Muffy!' There was a long dialling tone. Jill set the phone back on its stand and returned to her dress hanging it back up in the wardrobe with care.

A few moments later the door opened and in burst Muffy, her long blonde hair hanging in ringlets around her shoulders, her lips heavily rouged.

'Eugh, It's freezing out. I can't wait until spring.' She exclaimed unzipping her bright blue puffa jacket and hanging it up on the hat stand.

Jill turned sharply to face her.

'Muffy I have to tell you something.' She said quickly. 'It's been eating me all day.'

The barmaid was taken by surprise as she rushed over to her friend.

'What is it sweetie?' She asked, the curiosity almost bubbling out her ears.

Jill's lips tightened into a straight line, her violet eyes staring straight back into Muffy's.

'I've seen him.' She whispered. Muffy's expression was blank.

'Seen who hon?' She said sitting down on Jill's bed and crossing her legs.

_No Jill!_ A small voice rang. On her shoulder sat a small Angel. It had Jill's image and was wearing a long white gown with a small gold halo hovering above its head. _You know you can't!_

_Jill! _Another, slightly coarser voice said. On her other shoulder sat a small devil figure again with Jill's image. It wore a bright red dress and had tiny horns. _He's a thief! He's been stealing your friend's possessions! It's what's right!_

'Jill?' Muffy cooed waving her hand up and down in front of her face. 'Who did you see?'

The angel spoke again, _You know what to do._

Jill shook her head, the two small figures _poofing _away.

'No-one.'

_Seeing your conscience personified is a sign of madness! _ She thought worriedly rubbing her temples.

Muffy raised and eyebrow.

'You're a little young to be losing it Jillian. Maybe you're working too hard, I mean you're never off that farm! Why don't you hire some of those pixie people?' Muffy said gleefully swishing her hair over her shoulders and grinning.

'They're sprites Muffy and I'm fine.'

The blonde shrugged and jumped up skipping over to the wardrobe.

'So what did you say you were gonna wear? Your mom's prom dress?'

Jill nodded.

'I don't have a mask though. I don't know anywhere in the valley that sells them.'

Muffy lifted one of the red velvet sleeves pulling the dress out a little and studying it carefully.

'This is really beautiful. You'll be stunning as usual.' She said with a hint of jealously, the deep jealously Muffy had always had for Jill.

Jill giggled bashfully.

'We'll see.'

…

That night, as the farm girl slept, a tall dark figure entered her farm. On her doorstep he left a small package wrapped in silver paper. His nimble body then vanished with the wind.

…

Whilst Jill munched on the coloured cereal hoops which floated in her bowl, there was a knock on the door. Too lazy to get up and answer she shouted,

'Door's open.'

A few moments later the door creaked slowly open and a familiar face stood at the entrance of her living room. Jill glanced up from her breakfast tucking a few strands of chestnut hair behind her ear and smiling.

'Oh, hey Rock. Nice morning huh?'

The tanned blond boy held a small silver package his eyes glancing between it and Jill.

Jill followed his gaze and stood up, approaching him swiftly.

'Eh this was on your-'

'You didn't have to get me anything.' Jill cut in. Rock's expression changed from a confused frown to a small smile as he handed her the gift.

Jill, who was only wearing her pyjamas consisting of a pale pink camisole and long sweat pants, unwrapped the package slowly, her cheeks glowing.

She stared at the intricate mask, her eyes quivering as if she could've burst into tears.

'It's perfect,' She whispered 'It matches my dress perfectly! How did you know?'

The mask was scarlet red lined with the same tiny diamantes. It was reasonably small just covering the eye area.

Rock shrugged scratching the back of his head, a sweat drop falling from his brow.

'Eh, lucky guess?'

Jill beamed up at him flinging her arms, mask and all, around his neck.

'Thank you so much! I love it!'

Rock chuckled nervously as she let him go and set the mask down on her table.

'So you'll come with me tonight then?' He asked trying to be casual. Jill stood with her back to him as she ran her fingers over the soft material of the mask. She smiled a little to herself.

'Em, yea. Okay.' She replied.

The beach boy put his hands together looking up at the sky and mouthing a 'thank you' before heading for the door and placing a hand on the door knob. Jill turned to face him pulling her top down awkwardly.

'I'll pick you up at 6.45.' He said with a cheesy wink causing Jill to cringe. He then opened the door and headed out.

Jill threw her arms in the hair.

'Kill me now!' She groaned as she returned to her breakfast.

…

Jill's routinely chores took up most of the day and at six o'clock she retreated indoors with rosy cheeks and windswept hair.

She threw off all her layers and jumped in the shower wincing at the sharp sting in her extremities as the hot water washed over her freezing skin.

With her hair wrapped in a towel turban she returned to her wardrobe pulling out the dress and taking it carefully off its hanger. She then flew over to her shoe rack grabbing a pair of black stilettos and setting them by the door.

She hastily dried her hair and brushed it out before putting up a fight with her curling iron. She applied a minimal amount of makeup as she always went for the natural look but in this situation Muffy's blood red lipstick was necessary.

With only ten minutes to spare she pulled on the dress struggling to get the zip up as it was obvious her mother was a lot thinner in her adolesance.

She was then forced to do the skinny jean dance as she jumped about whilst putting on her tan tights and finally hopped back and forth whilst pulling on her sling back heels.

A glimmer as light caught a diamond on her mask caught her attention. Whilst smoothing down her dress she walked slowly over to her table picking up the mask and studying it carefully.

_How did he know? Why did he bother? _She asked herself shaking her head in disbelief, but before she got any further on an explanation there was a knock on the door. Mask in hand she eased it open to reveal Rock who stood in the doorway wearing a pale blue tux and a white mask. His hair was gelled back and his cheeks were beet red.

'You…you look beautiful.' He stuttered. Jill smiled awkwardly stepping outside to join him, shutting and locking the door behind her.

'Shall we?' He said holding out his arm, clearly trying to be smooth. Jill pulled on her mask, positioning it so she could see properly as she was incredibly worried about tripping on her dress. She rolled her eyes and took his arm graciously.

Many other couples walked through town on their way to the party, even with masks it was hard to mistake Nami's fiery hair and Gustafa's signature hat which he obviously refused to take off for the occasion.

Watching every step carefully and clinging onto Rock's arm, Jill made her way slowly but surely up the slippery stone steps to the villa.

The faint sound of music could be heard, every time the door opened to let a couple in it becoming louder and then dying away again as the door closed.

Once inside Jill shook out her hair and smoothed down her dress before glancing around for Lumina.

'Is that Griffin?' Rock said squinting over towards a tall figure holding a brandy glass and chatting to a smaller blonde woman 'Hey dude!' He yelled before dashing off.

'Some date.' Jill muttered folding her arms and setting off to find her best friend. So many masked people, some hard to identify, others not so much.

'Jill?' A high pitched voice questioned. Jill turned suddenly to face a girl half her height looking confusedly up at her.

'Hey Lumi.' Jill grinned. 'I was just looking for you.'

'I don't recognise anybody, I was getting very distressed.' Jill shook her head and chuckled at her bashful friend.

'Well it is a masquerade ball, I think that's the point.'

She giggled and blushed a little.

'Aren't you here with anybody?'

Jill sighed.

'Rock.' She said shamefully glancing over at the beach boy who was loud mouthing at Griffin who was pretending to laugh at what ever sick joke he was telling.

Lumina followed her gaze and nodded.

'Your dress is beautiful by the way.' Jill commented trying to boost Lumina's confidence. She wore a knee length, emerald green cocktail dress, with a rather plain matching mask.

'Oh, thank you. Yours is stun-'

'Lumina?' Sebastian called from the entrance to the kitchen 'The appetizers!'

Lumina nodded at him.

'I'll see you later Jill.' She squeaked before hurrying off.

Jill hung around for a while, her foot tapping to the music until suddenly a hand settled on her shoulder.

Jill let out a small gasp a hand flying to her chest.

'You look radiant this evening.' A smooth voice cooed.

Jill's gaze caught Skye's as he lifted her hand and kissed it gently. Her cheeks matched her dress as he stood up again. He wore a jet black tux with a black mask the same style as Jill's. His silvery hair was pulled into a tight bun, a few strands falling around his cheeks.

'Where's your date princess? He's a fool not to worship every second with you.'

'Somewhere.' Jill said gazing up at him 'I thought this was invitation only.'

Skye rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

'Jill I'm a phantom thief. And it's not like there's a bouncer he said glancing towards half open door.

'Aren't you scared someone will catch you?' Jill whispered glancing around where all the other couples danced and hung around drinking and chatting. 'Don't they ask who you are?'

'Do you have any faith in me?' He said tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

'I don't even know you.' She fought back, her cheeks still burning from his touch.

'You know me better than you think you do Jill.'

Confused by his words she shook her head and turned away from him.

'Stop messing with my mind.'

'I want to spend more time with you, we only ever get to speak for a few minutes. It's not enough. I want to get to know you.'

Jill glanced over her shoulder at him.

'We have all night.' Jill stated straightening her mask.

'But we're not alone.' Skye replied brusquely.

Jill frowned 'We're alone n-'

'Dance with me?' Rock's voice said from beside her.

Rock and Skye's eyes locked coldly for a moment as he took her hand.

'Save me a dance.' Skye whispered as Rock trailed her towards the dance floor. Jill smiled sheepishly feeling quite embarrassed.

As they swayed to the music amongst the other couples, Jill's eyes scanned the room for him, but he appeared to have vanished, as per usual.

'Hey, who was that dude?' Rock asked sharply snapping Jill's train of thought.

'Oh um, just this guy I know.' She said quickly.

'That guy who was on the phone the other night?'

Jill paused forgetting her own lie and then nodding.

'Uh huh.'

'Should I be worried?' Rock asked smugly twirling her around.

Jill laughed nervously in response but wasn't sure what to say.

**Thanks for reading, I guess that was kind of a filler chapter. Please keep reviewing. More to come soon.**

**~*Sarah*~**


	5. Chapter 5

A Romantic Winter

Chapter 5

**Hey people, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews and please, to all you silent readers please speak up. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

'Jill!' Muffy's nasally voice whispered from the other side of the punch bowl. Jill's eyes flicked off the other dancers and met with Muffy's as she angrily shoved her mask up onto her forehead and folded her arms.

'I guess that'd be me.' Jill replied sourly taking a sip from her glass.

'Your little boyfriend has been loud mouthing at Griffin all night! Come on Jill, I've had one dance!'

Jill sighed and set down her glass yanking off her mask and running her fingers through her hair.

'He's pissed Muffy! When we were dancing his eyes where…other places. If I have to be near him for another second I'll-'

A hand settled gently on her shoulder cutting her off mid sentence.

Muffy's eyes grew wide, her tongue flicking out over lips whilst her hand moved up her body to twirl one of her long curls.

Jill took a deep breath placing her hand on top of Skye's and turning slowly to face him. The thief's sea green eyes peered out from behind his mask and burned into Jill's so intensely she felt as though her clothes could just fall off.

'Why so tense?' He asked smoothly.

Jill hesitated for a moment and then looked away shaking her head.

'I…don't wanna talk about it.' She muttered.

'It's Rock,' Muffy piped up. Jill frowned glaring at her over her shoulder. 'Jill's prickly because was being inappropriate.' Skye briefly glanced at Muffy who was desperately trying to get his attention.

'Muffy!' Jill whispered.

'Inappropriate?' Skye repeated focusing back on Jill.

'It's fine Skye, there was nothing between us anyway.'

Skye looked unconvinced but eventually the corners of his mouth began to twitch and a simply irresistible smile formed.

'Well then…would you like to dance?' He asked her quickly changing the subject.

'I'd love to.' Muffy butted in flinging her hair over shoulder, her eyelids fluttering.

Skye chuckled.

'Jill?' He said more clearly.

Jill blushed a deep crimson taking Skye's outstretched hand, his cold skin sending chills surging up her arm.

When the couple hit the dance floor it was as if everybody else just vanished. The bar maid still stood by the punch bowl, Jill's glass in her hand as she watched on at her best friend who she felt an incredible amount of jealousy for.

'So you dance?' Jill asked trying to make the situation less intense.

Skye shrugged.

'A little. You sure move like a dancer.' He stated twirling her around and pulling her closer into his chest.

'Close. Try cheerleader.' Jill said almost bashfully.

'Wow, **head **cheerleader?' He smirked.

Jill shook her head.

'Nah, I was never that good. They always put me in the back. Typical bitchy high school. Where did you go to school?'

Skye sighed.

'Well I kind of…I um…it's complicated. I'll not put you through the sob story of the poor orphan Skye it's, a bit of a downer.'

Jill nodded understandably.

'Oh I…I'm sorry Skye.'

Skye smiled.

'I appreciate your sensitivity Jill, thank you.'

The pair continued to dance oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that watched them intently. Muffy still stood frozen watching Skye lustfully as he devoted all his attention to whatever Jill was telling him, his deep chuckle echoing in Muffy's ears as if the constant hum of the other town's folk didn't exist. Her heart pounded madly. Who is he? Where did he come from? How does Jill know him?

Jill's crimson dress moving swiftly around the dance floor caught Rock's eye and he managed to tear himself away from his vodka and coke to ask himself the same questions.

When the song ended Jill and Skye made their way over towards the piano, Skye's hands hidden in his pockets as he sauntered along side the farmer. The large clock on the balcony read half past twelve, and the party was beginning to die away.

'So it's five miles and then a right onto the narrow dirt path, sheesh. Do you mind me asking why you chose to live literally in the middle of nowhere?'

Skye raised an eyebrow and folded his arms implying that Jill's question was one asked with no thought.

'Jill.' A loud voice slurred from behind them. Jill exhaled in a long puff and shut her eyes tightly covering them with her hand. 'It's getting kinda late…'

Skye stiffened, his hands clenching into fists. Jill surpassed this but was a little worried that Skye's intensity was going to be way too much for her.

'Rock-'

'Where's the mask I bought you babe?' He cut in reaching out to run his finger down her cheek, but she ducked away.

Just as Jill opened her mouth to speak Skye turned sharply on Rock.

'The mask **you **bought her?' Skye asked firmly.

A little stunned by Skye's reaction and clearly intimidated by his height, Rock took a few steps back.

'Wow, chill big pale dude!' Rock mumbled.

'Wait…what?' Jill said furrowing her brow.

'Looking for this?' Muffy asked as she moved slowly over towards them, the red mask dangling from her finger.

'He told you he bought that for you?' Skye said turning to Jill looking both angry and disappointed.

Jill took the mask off Muffy and held it against her chest.

'Well yea…he did.'

'Actually Jill, I found it on your door step. You just didn't let me explain.'

Jill glared at Rock sternly.

'You didn't happen to correct me though!...so Skye, you bought this for me?'

Skye hesitated staring at Jill's rather confused expression and then nodded.

Jill giggled.

'Well why didn't you just give it to me?'

Skye sighed. It was obvious he was beginning to feel uncomfortable surrounded by so many people.

'It's kind of a…personal thing.' Skye said widening his eyes at Jill in hope that she would catch on. But she didn't.

'Hey um, Rock? Why don't you just stay on and enjoy the rest of the party and Skye can walk me home, 'kay?'

Rock glanced up when he heard his name swiping his hand as if to say 'whatever' and then turned heading back towards the others letting out a loud belch in the interim.

Skye wrinkled his nose in disgust and brushed a few strands of hair out of eyes.

'Let's go.' Jill finally said clasping her mask in front of her and edging towards the door. Skye was all too happy to follow and the couple left the buzzing building out into the frosty cold night.

The fountain outside the mansion had frozen, icicles hanging from each tier. The path ahead sparkled with frost and a large cloud in the distance predicted a heavy snow fall soon to come.

When the door closed firmly behind them there was a dead silence, a certain awkwardness flowing between the two quite different beings.

'So…what was that all about?' Jill said quietly, her deep amethyst eyes dancing over Skye's body.

Skye glanced around anxiously, although he did seem to be a lot more relaxed than he had been previous to their exit.

'Let's walk and talk.' He said holding out his elbow. Jill nodded and meekly hooked her arm through his as they began to move over the impetuously slippery ground.

'There are things you should know about me Jill.' He began as they made their way cautiously down the stone steps.

'What do you mean?' Jill responded, her eyes like saucers.

Skye glanced up at the moon and shivered under the cold.

'Being a thief closes…a lot of doors of you will.'

'Well obviously, I mean I bet you get really paranoid, you know about being caught and stuff.'

Skye nodded in agreement.

'And avoiding being caught means, I have to stay away from any potential threats.'

Their shoes echoed on the frozen path, their voices mere whispers. Jill clung onto Skye's arm for extra support as she focused on what he was telling her.

'Threats? You mean like police?'

Skye paused.

'Not just police. Recently with everybody paying extra special attention to anything out of the ordinary it means I have to be extra careful. Jill, for the past six years I haven't been outside during the day.'

Jill stopped in her tracks standing completely still and staring at Skye in shock.

'W-what? You don't come outside during the day?'

Skye hung his head.

'I'm not going to risk being caught Jill. I have to take every precaution there is!'

Jill frowned.

'But you went to the party. Isn't that kind of a risk? I mean I know you've got a mask but nobody in the town really looks like you. People were getting suspicious and what am I gonna say when everybody asks me who I was with?'

Skye let go of Jill's arm and took a few step away from her. His eyes were wide and a little frantic looking.

'Jill darling, I understand this is putting you in an awful situation…but please, you can't tell anybody. They'd kill me!'

Jill was a little taken aback at his reaction, almost as if he'd made a terrible mistake trusting her.

'Why should I care what happens to you?' She replied bitterly, the devilish Jill rearing her head.

Skye gave her a look of disbelief. Her harsh words stung him but he understood why she would act like she did.

'If that's how you feel Angel, I won't bother you anymore.'

Jill rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Skye I didn't mean it like that,' She said reaching out and grabbing his arm 'I'm just a little confused right now. Of course I wouldn't tell on you…for some strange reason.'

Skye's mood enlightened.

'I appreciate it Jill, thank you.'

Jill smiled and latched herself back onto his arm.

'There's a lot more to you then just some sneaky crook isn't there?'

Skye chuckled.

'You bet!'

**Thanks for reading. Please review and I'll update soon.**

**~*Sarah*~**


	6. Chapter 6

A Romantic Winter?

Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the really great reviews it means so much to me, but I would just like to mention the latest review which I have since removed due to it's unnecessary swear words and extremely unconstructive criticism. You should all know that I bother writing these stories for both my own enjoyment and hopefully yours, but being told that my story is bull**** obviously knocks my confidence a great deal. Anyway here's chapter 6, please keep the reviews coming and I'll try to update whenever possible. Enjoy.**

'BLAZE!' Jill called almost helplessly after the brown blur that sped off her farm, its hooves slipping and clattering over the frozen ground. The brunette who was in rather good shape, thought about running after her, but in the ice there was no way she could keep up.

'Jill?' Takakura's gruff voice called from the entrance to his farmhouse. Jill's hand flew to her forehead pushing her bangs out of her eyes and biting her lip forcefully. 'Jill where are ya? You okay?' The middle-aged man struggled to pull on his coat whilst glancing around anxiously for the farm girl.

Jill let out a long wheezy breath, a moan of worry tangled around it.

'I-I'm right here!' She called back taking a few steps uneasily over the ice and waving to him. Takakura breathed a sigh of relief hobbling over to meet her.

'It's Blaze, she spooked and pulled the rope right out of my hand. I'm scared she's gonna hurt herself in these conditions.' Jill explained fretfully.

Takakura furrowed his brow and nodded.

'Well as long as it doesn't snow we can follow her tracks. She won't go far.'

…

It was four o'clock. The sky had rapidly darkened to a deep blue and Jill found herself wandering aimlessly along the path to Mineral Town. With a mere thirty minutes left until she would be in complete darkness, Jill struggled to follow the tracks. Her eyes were narrow and her back hunched as she focused intently on the ground in front of her. Takakura had turned back more than hour ago and did his best to persuade Jill it'd be better to try again in the morning, but she was determined.

Much to Jill's dismay, the hoof prints eventually disappeared and the brunette was left alone muttering to herself in denial on a completely unrecognisable road.

'She didn't just fly off!' Jill stated angrily to herself planting her hands firmly on her hips and glancing around at her surroundings. There was a dead silence, the large trees on either side of the path swaying in the breeze and although she didn't like to admit it, Jill was lost.

She stood frozen in shock and panic, her lips slightly parted, her eyes wide with alarm.

_Its okay, I'll just… go back the way I came!_

Jill took a deep breath and nodded trying to reassure herself however when she turned for home she was met by a fork in the road, neither direction looking familiar. Jill's sudden urge to fall to her knees and cry was distracted by a rustling noise coming from a nearby bush.

'Blaze?' Jill whispered creeping towards it slowly. She pushed her way through the foliage fighting branches and briars, struggling through vines until eventually she fell out the other side onto the rock hard ground with a thud.

Jill groaned loudly cursing under her breath as she sat up a little and rubbed the back of her head.

'Blaze?' Jill repeated a little louder opening her eyes and looking around warily. Some how or another Jill found herself in a small clearing surrounded by large oak trees which shadowed over her. She hauled herself up onto her feet brushing off the odd piece of moss and ivy, but her eyes were suddenly averted to the small overgrown cottage that stood in front of her. With a cautious backward glance Jill approached the building slowly, desperate to get out of the cold dark night.

She hesitated by the narrow wooden door which was carefully painted royal blue with a fusty gold door knocker.

_Jill!...This could be dangerous. What if the inhabitant holds you hostage? What if it's a murderer? What if it's a witch? What if? What if? What if?..._

Jill shook the voice of her conscience out her ear and confidently raised her hand to the knocker, but paused again. _What if it is a murder's house? What if he has Blaze tied up somewhere hoping that he can lure me here with her…and it's worked!_ Suddenly the door opened making Jill jump slightly.

'Fuck Jill!' A familiar voice choked out in shock. A sudden breeze blew a few strands of silvery hair over the figure's face as he panted breathlessly. 'You scared the shit out of me!' The thief stood across from her with one hand over his heart, the other holding onto the door.

Not quite sure what to do or what to say Jill stood frozen, her mouth hanging agape.

'Sk-Skye?' Jill finally said 'You…**you **live here?'

'I do recall giving you directions to my house last night although I didn't expect to see you here quite so soon.' His smooth American tone captivated her instantly as he lapsed from startled Skye into normal chancer Skye. His sudden persona change made her heart flutter uncontrollably, but she wasn't prepared to let him get one over on her.

'Don't flatter yourself, I was just looking for my horse and somehow ended up…here.'

Skye folded his arms slowly and leaned up against the door frame.

'I find it hard to believe you came all the way out to east jesus nowhere looking for your horse.' He smirked staring at her intently.

Jill raised an eyebrow.

'Look, it's a long story, but right now I'm cold, I'm tired and I just needa get home so I'll see ya.' She rolled her eyes and turned away heading back towards the bush. 'What a jerk!' She muttered to herself.

'Hey Jill?' Skye said quietly, a smile creeping across his face.

Jill turned back to him sharply. 'Look, I really didn't know this was your house but if it means that much to you I guess I am kinda glad to see you…in a weird way.'

Skye chuckled.

'Well I was actually just gonna tell you to use the path but that's nice to know.'

Jill's cheeks rapidly darkened a shade as she slapped her hand against her forehead.

'The path… got it.' Jill said impishly. Skye still stood casually propped up in door way, the warm yellow glow from inside his house shining out around him as he watched her walk away in shame.

'Jill?' He eventually called again before she got completely out of site. The brunette turned slightly smiling sheepishly back at him.

He pushed himself off the door frame and raised a finger motioning for her to follow him as he disappeared back inside.

Jill hesitated slightly and then sighed dragging herself back towards the cottage.

_Why do I always have to be such an idiot? _She thought angrily and she stepped inside and closed the door firmly behind her. Her body was immediately engulfed in the warmth of his home along with an incredibly strong smell of spice and curry.

'Wow!' She said, her nostrils flared and her eyes wide.

The interior was surprisingly minimalistic for a thief with cream walls and wooden chestnut flooring. It was open plan with a small kitchen in the far right corner and a small wooden table with two chairs. Across from the kitchen was the living area with two gold satin sofas and a coffee table.

'So you lost your horse?' Skye began as he assisted her with taking off her coat and hanging it over the hat stand by the door as he made his way across the room and settled down on one of the sofas.

Jill stood awkwardly by the door, her initial confidence around the pretentious thief completely gone.

Skye rolled his eyes and patted the space next to him. The top few buttons of his signature leopard print shirt hung open, his silver bangs hung over those deep sea green eyes that Jill tried to avoid gazing into for any length of time.

'Em yea, she got away from me earlier and I tried to follow her tracks but I ended up just getting lost and I have know idea where she could be and I love her so much and if anything happened to her I'd kill myself for not trying hard enough to find her but it was getting so dark and I was worried it was gonna snow and cover the tracks that I could barely see anyway and-'

'I see.' Skye said smoothly his actions almost encouraging her to calm down although that may just have been his general vibe.

Jill took a deep wheezy breath, a sudden nervousness taking over her body. Out the corner of her eye she could see his chest rising and falling, the heavenly sent of his cologne driving her insane.

'Are you sure you're alright Jill? You don't seem yourself.'

She swallowed the lump that had built in her throat and managed a nod turning to him and smiling a little. Her body stiffened as he leaned towards her, his long nimble fingers working their way into her hair. Jill's eyes fluttered closed an unexpected moan slipping out through her lips. Skye's eyes widened at this, a little shocked by her reaction. Jill's eyes too shot open and stared at Skye who held a leaf between two of his fingers.

Jill hung her head.

'Oh my goddess how embarrassing! What's wrong with me?' She groaned into her hands.

'This was in your hair I was just…I'm sorry.' Skye said his cheeks a little pink.

There was a long pause, the couple both a little uncomfortable in the situation. Jill hadn't felt such a strong attraction to him before and she didn't expect his touch to be that sensual even if he was just taking a leaf out of her hair.

'It's um…getting pretty late, I really should be going.' Jill eventually spoke up.

'Why don't you stay? It pretty dark out and I'd be worried about you.'

Jill opened her mouth to speak but paused raising an eyebrow.

'You'd be worried about me?'

Skye cleared his throat and ruffled his hair anxiously.

'Well…yea. You're so fragile. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch.' He shrugged.

'I'm not that fragile!' Jill snapped.

The twisting sensation in her gut caused her heart to pound wildly as she considered the idea.

'Skye I don't think I'm gonna meet shiftier than you in these parts anyway…I'm a big girl.' She stood up but Skye grabbed her arm, again his touch giving her the same chills she had gotten when he took her hand at the ball.

'Please Jill…'

One look into those eyes made it almost impossible for Jill to say no, and he did have a point.

'Thank you for your concern Skye, that's very kind of you but I don't want to put you out of your bed.'

Skye stood up and grinned down at her, his face beaming.

'You shall take my bed fair maiden. It's not every night I have such a beautiful lodger…or any lodger for that matter.'

Jill sighed tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear and smiling back up at him.

'Well if you insist.'

…

Jill casually passed by the arch from the bedroom into the living room wearing a pair of Skye's boxers and in the process of buttoning up a blue cotton shirt he'd leant her to sleep in.

Skye was busily preparing his sofa bed, throwing down a couple of pillows and spreading out a blanket when he realised Jill was watching him. He smirked to himself taking a deep breath and whipping his shirt off over his head, throwing it over the arm of the settee. Jill's breath caught in her throat making a squeaky gasp noise only making her presence more obvious. He stretched his arms above his head flexing his muscles, his smooth marble skin glowing in the dim light of the living room.

Jill began to quickly take herself on a tour of Skye's body starting with his perfectly sculpted face and prominent jaw line. Her eyes travelled swiftly down his neck and over his broad shoulders down to his reasonably large biceps. He had a tight muscular chest and signs of a faint six pack, nothing eye popping but enough to make the farmer feel a little weak kneed. Her eyes continued down over his sharp pelvic bones to his-

'Ahem.' Skye cleared his throat snapping Jill back into reality. Her hand moved discretely up to her mouth as she wiped the small stream of drool. Skye tried desperately to hold back his laughter as his hand hovered around the buckle of his belt. Jill's breathing had become raspy and even though she knew he knew she was watching, her eyes could not be averted.

'Jill?' Skye chuckled. Her eyes stayed fixed on his body for several more moments but eventually she shook her head shutting her eyes tightly and reopening them to focus on his face.

'Um yea?...Oh eh sorry I'll just…goodnight Skye.' She stuttered breathlessly, her cheeks flushed, her brow a little sweaty. Skye just smiled and shook his head as the floozy farm girl rushed back off into the bedroom jumping into his bed and pulling the duvet up around her chin. She inhaled deeply, her nostrils filling with his sweet smell of curry.

As the pair fell asleep their thoughts were almost identical; _How did this happen?_

**Thanks for reading, please review, all the support is so encouraging.**

**~*Sarah*~**


	7. Chapter 7

A Romantic Winter?

Chapter 7

**Hey you guys, another reasonably quick update. Thanks so much for all the reviews, it's so encouraging. Please keep them coming and if there's anything you personally would like to see happen in the story, I'd love to hear your ideas and maybe I'll use them somewhere. Enjoy. **

'Thanks so much for letting me stay the night.' Jill said quietly as the two stood awkwardly by the door of the small cottage. Skye hung his head a little and looked up at her through his bangs.

'Any time princess.' He said in his smooth tone. 'And I sincerely hope you find your horse.'

Jill nodded.

'Thank you. I guess I'll see ya around.' Jill said almost hopefully as she stepped out into the cool, dark clearing. Skye didn't reply he simply sighed as he stood in the doorway staring intently at the famer. He couldn't respond to her gesture as his situation was so unstable.

'Goodbye Jill.' He said taking a few steps back as he began to close the door. Jill's brow furrowed and her arm suddenly flew out and banged the door open again.

'Don't say it like that!' She snapped. Skye smirked and raised an eyebrow.

'Like what?' He chuckled. Jill rolled her shoulders and enlightened her expression.

'Like I'm…never gonna see you again.' She said a little bashfully. Skye rolled his eyes and continued to close the door but paused a little.

'See ya Jill.' He said a little more casually before completely closing it leaving Jill standing alone and still quite lost. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned to set off down the frosty path muttering to herself angrily.

The fact that it was a little brighter made it easier for Jill to try and figure out where she was, and although the night's fall of snow had made everything look even more similar, she kept her fingers crossed that she may just bump into somebody on their way to Mineral Town.

She continued aimlessly down the path. The sky was clear, the air crisp rosying Jill's cheeks and nose. When Jill was almost sure that she was on the right tracks, her mind was clear and began to wander.

_What is this attraction to him? It doesn't even feel like a crush…it's different! He has such a hidden personality, why can't he just be real? And why me? Why does he follow me? How did he know I needed a mask for the ball? How did he know it would match my dress perfectly? Why is he so trustworthy of me anyway? He doesn't even know me…but he acts like he does…_

Just at that moment a rustling in a nearby bush cut her train of thought. For a moment she hesitated, shrugged and then went to continue on but another furious rustle made her stop again turning to the bush and frowning. Jill pushed the branches back a little and squinted into the darkness. Much to her surprise, standing there, with a mouth full of leaves, was Blaze.

Jill's eyes lit up with delight at the site of her horse which to tell the truth, she had completely forgotten about until Skye mentioned it.

'Blaze you scared me! Bad horse, why'd you run away?' She grabbed the horse's halter and did her best to drag her out of the bush onto the path where she pulled the leaves and twigs out of her mane and tail. 'Let's get you home.' As Jill held firmly onto the horse it followed after her willingly.

When the pair finally arrived back into the valley there appeared to be some kind of commotion. With a furrowed brow Jill led the horse over the hard pavers, the clunking of hooves soon attracted the attention of the townsfolk who appeared to be in some sort of huddle.

'Jill?'

'Jill!

'Oh Jill! Thank Goddess!' Several voices yelled in relief as they ran towards her. Before she could get a word in Jill was engulfed in the warmth of Rock's arms as he squeezed her tight into his chest. Takakura caught Blaze who was beginning to wander off as Jill was forced to let go.

'Babe, you had us all so worried! We thought you'd passed out somewhere, we searched all night.'

Jill's eyes widened as she struggled out of his hold.

'You guys were searching for me?' She said guiltily glancing round at all the relieved expressions of her friends.

'Where were you?' Muffy asked, her hair frazzled, her dress torn a little up one side.

'I was…staying with a friend. I was fine.' Jill replied sheepishly sounding like a child trying to tell their mom they've broken a window. 'I appreciate your concern though.'

'What friend was this? Someone from Mineral Town?' Rock spoke up again. His eyes where concentrated on Jill and although he was trying to sound casual she could tell he was angry, even though he had no reason to be!

Jill sighed in exasperation and folded her arms. The rest of the crowd began to move off content with the fact that Jill was okay but finding the situation starting to become a little awkward.

'Rock I'm not a little kid and you're not my father! Neither are you my boyfriend for that matter so to be honest, it's really none of your business!' She pushed past him and began to follow after Takakura who was leading Blaze back to the farm.

'Jill come on!' He called running a little to keep up with her. 'Can you blame a guy for worrying?'

Jill rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore him, but Rock was determined to make her listen.

'Look Jill, I've been dropping hints for months. I know it's a little awkward but I was just wondering if…if you'd wanna go out with me?'

Jill stopped suddenly turning sharply to him and staring at him blankly.

'What? Are you serious? Are you actually asking?'

The beach boy stood in front of her a little out of breath with slightly pink cheeks.

'Well…yea…is that a yes?'

Jill pretended to think about it for a minute and then laughed.

'No. Rock we broke up for a reason and I know you only wanna get back together because you feel threatened by Sk-' She new she had said too much, but why was she even giving him an explanation?

Rock gritted his teeth, his body tensing.

'I am not threatened by that shim!' He spat. Jill shook her head and turned on him once again. _Why do I even bother? _She asked herself whilst massaging her temples. 'Wait…is that where you where last night? With him?' Jill didn't bother answering him, she wasn't in the mood to argue and she new it wouldn't get her anywhere anyway. 'I'm not gonna give up Jill!' He called after her desperately 'I never will!'

That night Jill stood by her window. As she peeked through the curtains she wiped a small circle of condensation of the pane allowing her to see out. It was snowing again but unlike the usual light skiff of snow, it seemed to be a lot heavier.

_Will it ever stop?_ She thought as the large white blobs blew past in the wind. She let the curtain drop again and made her way back towards the fireplace. Her mind was distracted, but not by the snow. That mental picture of Skye's rather impressive body had stuck with her all day. There wasn't a moment that went by that she wasn't thinking about him. It had become an obsession.

_Where is he? What is he doing? Who is he with? _She knew it was none of her business and was beginning to realise she was turning into more of a stalker than he was.

The following morning Jill was awoken suddenly by the repetitive _dring _of her telephone. She thought about ignoring it but then remembered how frustrated she gets when somebody won't answer their phone.

She sat up slowly, yawning and ruffling her hair. She then reached out and grabbed the handset holding it to her ear.

'H-hello? Jill?' It was Lumina. A little surprised the farmer did her best to wake up as she was very interested as to hear the reason why her extremely shy friend was ringing her at seven o'clock in the morning as it was a little out of the ordinary for her!

'Lumina…what's wrong?' Lumina paused her breathing ragged with the odd sniffle.

'We've been robbed Jill…he didn't even leave a note like he did with the others…I knew we were next Jill, you all told me it would be alright and it wasn't!'

Jill couldn't believe what she was hearing. With all the time she'd been spending with Skye, him being a thief had slipped her mind. She was speechless. The fact that he had robbed one of her best friends wasn't sinking in. Would this change her feelings for him?

'Jill?' Lumina squeaked. Jill shook her head and shut her eyes tightly.

'Eh yes sorry. What did he take?'

_How could he? I thought he cared…who was I kidding? Myself that's who! He's a thief, why should I believe he'd change for me?_

'He took Grandma's jewellery box and the case of family silver. I don't know how he found them; Grandma keeps them in her room hidden under her bed! I don't know what do to Jill. Sebastian rang the mayor's son and he's coming round later to investigate.'

'Wait Lumina, if Romana keeps them hidden how did she know they're missing?'

'She takes out her jewellery box every morning but this morning when she went to get it, it was gone…along with the silver.'

She had to see him, she had to hear his reasoning even though she could predict it.

'I'll talk to you later Lumina 'kay? It'll be fine. We'll get your stuff back.'

Before she could get another word in Jill hung up. She sprang out of bed stripping off her pyjamas and pulling on her clothes as she stumbled over to the bathroom. A few minutes later she reappeared and flew out the door grabbing her coat and scarf on the way.

Outside the snow was thick and Jill quickly began to sink. However she ploughed on flinging her scarf ends over her shoulders and zipping up her jacket. The valley was still asleep and although Jill still felt a little groggy she wanted nothing more than to hear what he had to say.

It was a bit of a walk and the previous night's heavy snow fall made it even more difficult to distinguish the of route path but once she reached the fork in the road she found it easier to remember.

She approached the small cottage confidently marching straight up to the door and giving a few loud knocks that echoed around the clearing. She waited impatiently for a few moments glancing around cautiously whilst irritably tapping her foot. She knocked again but still nothing.

'Skye?' She called 'Skye it's Jill.' After another few minutes it was apparent he wasn't in. Jill's hand settled on the door handle, she knew she would be trespassing but heck, he's a thief, he does it all the time! Surprisingly the door was in fact open and with a little backward glance, she entered. The house was dark and empty, cold as well. It felt like nobody had lived there for years only she'd been there just yesterday.

_Wow…he sure does move fast!_

Jill didn't like to snoop but out of pure curiosity she decided to have a look for Lumina's things. She flicked on the light switch by the door and within seconds the house looked as bright and warm as it did before.

Considering it was a thief's house it was surprisingly bare, what did he do with all the stuff? Jill walked slowly across the room, her fingers grazing over the kitchen table top and along the top of one of the chairs.

_I thought he never came out during day? _She thought taking a quick glance out the window. She moved into the bedroom only to notice the bed cleanly made and totally untouched. Jill found herself beginning to panic a little. _Has he gone?...forever? Is that why he said goodbye so formally? _

**Thanks guys, I know that was a bit of an abrupt finish but it was a bit of a filler chapter. The next few chapters will be a bit more exciting, I can guarantee that! So anyway pleeeease review and I'm sure there will be a pretty quick update as I'm getting a weeks vacation for midterm break.**

**~*Sarah*~**


	8. Chapter 8

A Romantic Winter?

Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I hope you rate this as a quick update. Wee bit of a cliff hanger in the last chapter, hopefully this chapter will be a little more interesting. Please review. Enjoy.**

'So when did you last see the items?' Harris asked Romana who sat in her rocking chair, her face flustered and her stutter a lot worse than usual. Harris waited for the elderly woman's response, pen hovering over paper.

Lumina and Jill stood by the door of the bedroom. Lumina was extraordinarily quiet, her head hung as she wrung her linen handkerchief anxiously. Jill however was sweating buckets.

_What if he fingerprints the door handles? What if they catch him this time? He might think that I told on him!_

'Eh i-it was t-two days ago…I think. L-let me see now Wednesday, Tuesday…' Romana muttered to herself. The sound of Harris's pen scratching off the paper echoed in Jill's ears.

'And you say there was no note from the so called "Phantom Thief"?' He asked raising one hand to make sarcastic inverted commas.

'Eh a note? A note, now let me think…' Romana began.

'No, there was no note.' Lumina piped up suddenly, she then hesitated before dropping her gaze again and resumed fiddling with her hankie.

Harris nodded and continued to write.

'Maybe it's a different thief.' Jill said trying to put them off the trail.

Harris sighed.

'Well I suppose it could be but I mean…this isn't really an area of high crime rate Miss Jillian!'

Jill perused this statement and began thinking of her next excuse, but Harris had made a very valid point and she thought it might be better if she just stayed quiet.

'Well if it is the same thief he's very good at what he does. We've fingerprinted the other crime scenes in the valley and there was nothing…no evidence whatsoever.' Jill smirked to herself, clearly she had nothing to worry about. Suddenly she got a twinge of guilt. There she was as good as lying to the law to protect a **thief **that she barely knew whilst one of her best friends that she's known for years stands beside her in total devastation over the whole situation!

'So what are you going to do about it?' Romana asked firmly rocking a little in her chair.

The policeman snapped his notepad shut and shoved it in his pocket.

'Well it's certainly going to be a challenge. I intend on holding a meeting in the Inn to try and get people to be a little more alert. We're going to need any evidence we can get and it's going to have to be a group effort.'

Jill walked aimlessly through the valley. It had become apparent to her from what Harris had said that she didn't need to worry abut Skye, but she couldn't help it. Also the fact that he had just randomly disappeared was playing on her mind. She knew that he didn't have to tell her where he was going but that didn't change things.

Jill sulked along with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her hair was roughly tied in a lopsided pony tail, her chestnut bangs blowing across her face in the breeze.

Suddenly Marlin came dashing towards her.

'Hey Celia…wait up!' He called as he sped past, his shiny black hair dishevelled and hanging in his eyes, his voice deep and echoing around the silent valley. Jill's eyes followed him as he slid over the ice and slowed to a halt when the farm girl turned, her concentrated expression enlightening to a smile as their eyes met. Celia blushed profusely as he leaned in pressing his lips lightly against her cheek.

Jill smiled a little as she watched this adorable scene, just wishing that she had somebody to love her like that…whose name wasn't Rock.

'You know the starry night festival is coming up soon right?' He asked her taking her hand which had reddened in the cold and rubbing it in his own. Celia nodded anticipating what was coming next. 'So do you want to spend it together?'

Jill groaned turning away and trudging off in a slight depression. She had spent the festival of "Romance" alone for five years and even when she was with Rock it was never very exhilarating, in fact it was always a bit awkward. Rock always got too drunk to get depressed over it, but for Jill it was a simple case of staying home, eating pot noodle and watching reruns of 'Friends'.

That evening mostly everybody in town gathered in the lobby of the inn. Ruby was busy setting out little bowls of tit-bits, counting the number of people in the room and then wondering if she had enough. Muffy and Celia were standing by the front desk busily discussing the starry night festival and what they were going to cook. Romana sat on a bench on the opposite side of the room with Lumina and Sebastian on either side of her. The rest of the guys had formed a huddle, probably exchanging tactics.

Jill slipped meekly through the door just as Harris called for attention. Mayor Thomas stood beside him looking rather worried and distressed.

'Thank you all for coming,' Harris began 'I think you all know why I've called you here on such late notice, but it is an ordeal that at some stage will affect everybody in this town as it already has for many.' The room was suddenly filled with deeps murmurs as Muffy over exaggerated her theft like the drama queen she was. 'You see last night the villa was robbed. The thief stole the family silver and Romana's precious jewellery. Although Romana, Lumina and Sebastian have explained as best they can, I could still find no evidence. This man, or woman, appears to be a lot smarter than we're giving credit for. We're going to need a plan, we're going to have to stoop to their level in order to catch them, and it's not going to be easy. It's going to take teamwork, brains and a lot of co-operation! Understood?' The room was quiet, a few awkward glances exchanged, a few throats cleared.

'Hell yeah!' Somebody yelled suddenly, of course it had to be Rock. 'That bitch is goin' down!' Jill face palmed as a few others began nodding in agreement, a contagious grin spreading and eventually reaching Harris.

'Thanks for coming everyone.' He said before turning to face his father.

'Jill!' Muffy's nasally voice called as she caught a glimpse of her. Jill smiled over at her sheepishly and she waggled her hand at her indicating for her to join them. Jill reluctantly gave in making her way over.

'Hey.' she said quietly. The other girls smiled at her apart from Lumina whose lips still quivered and head still spun as if she could faint.

Muffy cocked her head to the side suspiciously.

'Tell us Jill.' She said blatantly. Jill's eyes widened,

_How can she always tell?_

'W-what?' Jill replied normally as if there was nothing wrong.

'You haven't been yourself recently, I mean randomly disappearing to your friend's house over night, trying to sneak out without us noticing, we're getting worried!'

'I'm fine Muffy, normal Jill. Don't worry about me. So…any gossip?' Jill new that was a good subject changer as Muffy could gossip through a nuclear holocaust!

She opened her mouth about to lapse into the latest info on Chris and Wally's inevitable divorce when Griffin placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a little and giggle nervously.

'We'd better get to work, all these people are gonna want a drink after this.' He said in his gruff tone. Whilst she was distracted Jill made a quick exit waving to the other girls as she flew out the door.

Three days passed, no more thefts, no mysterious shadows in the darkness and definitely no more flattering comments. Strangely Jill missed it, she missed thinking that there was somebody that maybe cared a little for her, or it might've just been her imagination that Skye had a shine for her, that may have just been his womanising ways.

It was 5pm and Jill was just finishing her farm work. Her old work clothes were muddy and sweaty, her face a little dirty from her hands as she'd occasionally wiped her brow. She fastened her horse's blanket tightly, patted her twice firmly on the rear and watched her meander off to the corner of her stall to sleep. After flicking off the light switch and pulling off her old work gloves she retired to her small farmhouse.

She dropped her gloves by the front door, wiping her hands on her jeans and forcing open the stiff door which took an extra bump from her hip in order to open fully. She whistled happily as she hit the switch with her elbow and pulled the tight bauble out of her hair heading for the bathroom.

'Work finished?' A smooth familiar voice asked from the living room.

Jill's hand flew to her chest, her head snapping round and catching Skye's gaze. He lay back casually on the sofa, his arms spread out over the back, one long nimble leg crossed over the other.

Jill breathed a sigh of relief and placed one hand on the kitchen counter hunching over slightly and trying to resist throwing herself into his arms. Her stomach twisted and turned so much she felt as though she was going to throw up.

'You were gone.' Jill stated looking at him sideways through her straggly hair.

Skye stood up swiftly burying his hands in his pockets and moving slowly across the room. The four inch heels on his shoes clacked off the floor echoing in Jill's ears.

'I had…business to take care off.'

Jill stood up brushing the hair out of her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

'Was it something to do with Romana's possessions?' She snapped angrily. This sudden anger however didn't have much to do with the theft and more of his disappearance.

Skye turned and was suddenly in front of her, his tall slim body cowering over her, his smell filling her nostrils and making her a little light headed.

'Are you angry with me?' He asked, a small smile creeping over his lips as he raised a hand and gently tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. Jill slapped him away and turned on him knowing she would regret it later. Skye exhaled sharply and began to move again. 'Look Jill it's who I am! I steal to survive!...I thought you would be…pleased to see me.' He said hanging his head, his silvery hair hiding his face.

Jill was quiet for a moment and then turned again to face him.

'You steal to survive?' She asked curiously.

Skye smirked.

'A small window into my existence and suddenly I'm out of the dog house!'

Jill shook her head and began to move closer towards him.

'Oh no, you're not forgiven, I just…need to see things from your point of view.'

Skye resumed his place on the sofa his shockingly beautiful green eyes captivating the farm girl making her heart swell a little for him.

'Please…explain to me Skye, how can you think I'm going to let you get to know me when I barely know anything about you?'

Skye sighed in exasperation throwing his head back and covering his eyes with his hands.

_Why Skye? _He thought to himself _Why must you always get involved?_

After a few awkward moments of silence Skye sat up.

'I have an errand to run,' He finally said completely changing the subject. Jill let out a small _huff _at his stubbornness. 'Why don't you come with me.' Jill's lips tightened into a straight line, her eyes a narrowing.

'By errand do you mean theft?' She replied sourly not at all amused by the situation.

Skye rolled his eyes and chuckled as he stood up holding his hand out towards her. It angered her that he didn't take her seriously, nobody ever did!

'No, an actual errand. Come on it won't take long.'

Jill stared down at his hand, his long nimble fingers carrying many beautiful rings. She couldn't help but wonder how many of them were stolen. After a moments hesitation Jill's curiosity got the better of her and eventually she gave in placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead her out of the house.

The pair walked briskly through town however taking Skye's route which led them behind the buildings in the shadows out of sight. After walking for five minutes in silence, Skye helped Jill clamber through the hedge as they appeared to be in Romana's courtyard. Skye took her hand and continued on but Jill paused pulling him back forcefully.

'I thought you said this wasn't another theft!' She whispered in a sharp tone glaring at him through those amethyst eyes that made Skye almost forget why he had originally set out.

'It's not! Just follow me.' Not wanting to tug at her he waited for Jill to follow willingly as he bounced softly over the coble stones to the opposite side of the mansion with Jill hot on his heels.

They had arrived somewhere Jill would never dream of going. A place only the very brave or chronically ill visited. But why had he taken her there?

Skye approached the small white hut confidently however Jill was a little more cautious.

'Sk-Skye?...Skye this is the…Witch Princess's house!' She said in a hushed tone. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her as they paused outside the large wooden door.

'Don't worry, the princess and I are good friends and as I said it's just a quick errand, we'll be in and out in no time.'

Jill took a deep breath and nodded. It was apparent that Skye could convince Jill that a black cat was white but she was still a little nervous. She had never met the Witch Princess and hadn't been planning it anytime soon, although she had always wondered what the little blue-roofed house looked like on the inside. Skye knocked the door a few times glancing around to make sure Sebastian or Harris wasn't lurking about.

Suddenly the door opened. Jill gripped onto Skye's arm tightly, her nails digging into his coat sleeve as he took the first step through the door.

'Relax.' He cooed 'She won't bite!'

'But she might curse me!' Jill fretted receiving a roll of the eyes from Skye as they continued in.

Much to Jill's surprise the hut looked a lot bigger from the inside. It was one large room, in front of them a huge bubbling cauldron and behind that a huge wall of shelves filled with many bottles of colourful liquids, books, jars and a few insects creeping around. In the corner was a small tatty bed with the covers thrown back surrounded by enormous piles of what appeared to be spell books?

'Lucinda?' Skye called letting go of Jill's hand and meandering across the room in a casual manner.

_Typical Skye, no fear of anything whatsoever!_

'Skye?' A very soft, alluring voice replied. Skye froze, his eyes scanning the room for her, Jill did the same as she quivered by the door, leaning forwards a little and peering up at the paint splattered roof. 'Over here.' The voice said again from one corner of the room followed by a faint chuckle as we both realised there was nobody there.

Skye folded his arms and leaned all his weight on one leg.

'Come on Lucy, can't you see Jill is scared enough.' He called. Jill's eyes widened as he mentioned her name, she didn't want to be noticed she just wanted to go home. Suddenly with a large _poof _and a small _bang_, the witch appeared a mere three or four centimetres from Jill causing a strangled cry to leak over her lips. Her ruby red eyes burned into Jill's in complete seriousness, her long golden hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. Jill was pinned up against the door, her eyes shut tight, her body shaking.

'Please don't hurt me!' She squeaked. Skye stood in the background, a smirk playing on his lips as the princess suddenly burst into fits of angelic laughter.

'Hurt you? My dear child I wouldn't dream of it! Not when Skye's here anyway.' She teased. She then turned sharply away from the farmer, her long black robes flowing over her body and pooling out around her feet as she moved into the centre of the room, brushing past the thief and continuing over to her shelf. 'So what is it you want this time?' She asked in a monotonous tone as Skye was obviously a regular customer.

'Isn't it obvious!' He stated running his fingers through his hair. The princess turned cocking her head to one side.

'It looks fine to me!' She replied not really interested in whatever Skye's problem was. A little confused Jill began to move further across the room.

'Don't you think it's getting a little blond? You said it would last for eternity and it's lasted eight months! What's the deal Lucinda?'

The princess opened her mouth to speak but Jill cut her off.

'Wait…blond? You're not naturally silver?' Jill asked a little shocked and in a way disappointed. His silver hair made him so unique, almost magical.

The witch princess sighed.

'Dear Jill, who do you know that is naturally silver other than you grandmother?' She said bluntly turning back to her shelf and hoking through her potions, a few bottles falling and smashing off the floor.

Skye's eyes widened in horror his mouth opening and closing as he ran over to the slightly cracked mirror which hung at a jaunty angle on the wall.

'You think it makes me look…old?' He practically screamed his fingers gripping onto it and pulling.

'I'm just kidding Skye, but I think it looked beautiful when it was blond.' She replied. Jill shook her head at the word beautiful. It's not a word you would usually use to describe a man but Skye was different, he was beautiful and Jill was beginning to wonder if it was magic that made him like that.

'Does it really matter anyway Skye? I mean I warned you the first time about the potion! What if it has a horrible side effect and all your hair falls out? Wouldn't that be worse?' The princess asked.

Skye fell to his knees in almost desperation.

'Lucinda, you know how important beauty is to me! Without it I'm nothing!' He said quietly, his voice sounding almost like a groan. Jill was finding this all a little hard to take in. She had just seen a whole other side of Skye, his more commercial side.

'But Skye, you have so many other beautiful aspects! I'm only telling you this because I care about you! I would hate to see you bald and I don't have a potion to fix that!' Skye looked up her, his slightly lighter hair falling off his shoulders. 'Oh no, don't give me those eyes!' The princess said firmly her cheeks glowing a little. 'I fell for them once but not this time.'

_Is it just my imagination or is she lusting for him?...You're not jealous Jill…are you?_

Skye scraped himself off the floor.

'Then I guess I'll just go die in a corner somewhere…' He moped 'If I can't be beautiful I might as well not even be alive.'

'Skye this is ridiculous!' Jill snapped grabbing his arm as he sulked past and pulling him round to face her. 'This is so unlike you!'

'You obviously don't know him very well then…' The princess muttered in the background.

'What are you gonna do when you get to be seventy and you're all wrinkly and grey?' Skye swallowed, his gaze dropping. It was obviously something he thought of often.

'He'll come to me! That's what he'll do! I'm three hundred and fourteen years of age and look at me!'

Skye smiled a little but when he caught Jill's angry expression it disappeared.

'What about me? I'm not exactly the prettiest flower in the garden in fact I stink at the minute because you wouldn't let me get to my shower! What if I'm not always perfectly groomed? Would you want to be seen with me?'

'Jill you are radiant, you always are!'

Jill tossed her head and rolled her eyes.

'Look!' The witch princess cut in approaching them swiftly and producing a small bottle out of her sleeve. 'Take the potion, it's my fault you two are fighting about this and it's stupid. Just, be beautiful, be happy and get out of my house!' With a little hesitation Skye reached out and took the bottle from pulling out the small cork and shooting it back like liquor.

Jill shook her head in disbelief, folding her arms irritably.

'I appreciate it Lucy.' He said handing her back the small bottle and turning to me.

'Errand complete, we can go now.' He said holding out his hand, but Jill refused it. Instead she stormed out in front of him without a backward glance.

'Hmm, Skye can't get a girl, what is the world coming to?' The princesses sneered. However the thief ignored her fleeing after Jill hastily.

It had gotten drastically darker since they had been inside the hut and with Jill's teary eyes it was very hard for her to see. She stopped beside a nearby tree letting her weary body rest up against it as a few of those stored up tears began to leak and roll down her cheeks.

'Sweeheart,' Skye's soft voice whispered in her ear. How he had managed to get so close without her noticing was baffling, but this time Jill didn't flinch. 'I'm sorry if I upset you…I guess I was being quite shallow.'

'Quite?' Jill sniffled trying not to look at him. 'Skye I'm…I'm so confused. I don't know what to think when I'm around you, I mean do you like me at all? Sometimes I wonder if all the flattery is just…superficial!'

Skye exhaled loudly ruffling his hair and taking a few steps away from her. The moon shone brightly, shimmering upon where Skye was standing and reflecting of his, once again, totally silvery hair.

'Jill how could you think that?' He murmured as he stood with his back to her.

'Just exactly how many girls have you had?' She asked, her voice breaking as she hastily wiped the tears of her cheek bones.

He turned back to face her and it was then Jill could appreciate the bother her goes to, to make himself beautiful. His pale skin glowed, his eyes similar to those of a cat. A shadow of his tall, slender body stretched out over the surrounding ground.

'Why does it matter-'

'You see!' Jill snapped 'Why won't you just open up to me? I thought you trusted me!' She pushed herself off the tree and marched past him as she began the long descent of the stone steps.

'I do trust you; I'm just finding all this a little difficult to get used to!' He explained a little frantically as he hastened along side her also trying to make sure she didn't trip at the speed they were going. Jill ignored him and continued on as if he wasn't there. However Skye wasn't the type to put up with those female, hormonal antics and as they both reached the foot of the steps he stopped. Jill continued on for a moment before she realised the constant _clacking _of his heels had stopped.

'Alright Jillian,' He began in a completely different tone. Jill paused at the use of her full name and turned to him. 'Maybe I have had a lot of girls, maybe I am flamboyant and vain and let's not forget my occupation! But face it, if you're not interested in me then why are you crying?' Jill was taken aback, stunned by his firm words. She knew she was interested and apparently so did he so why was she pretending not be? 'You wonder why I'm not real with you when in fact I'm wondering the exact same thing! The reason you intrigued me Jill is because you're not like other girls, you don't throw yourself at me and although I do enjoy having women fall at my feet after a while it gets a little taxing.'

Jill stared at him blankly, her tears had stopped but she could feel them coming again.

'I…I,' Jill stammered 'I need to get home.' Skye's eyes narrowed, his hair blowing wildly up behind him in the strong wind. He realised he wasn't getting anywhere but it was in his nature not to give up. He ran up behind her, a lot less sneaky than usual and grabbed her arm pulling her around into his chest. Jill gasped, he'd caught her off guard and she wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. Their bodies were centimetres apart, their eyes locked in a dizzying gaze. Did he think that was going to work? Jill was stubborn, probably more stubborn than he was and she was going to prove that his charm wouldn't get the better of her. Eventually Skye began to lean a little closer, his head dipping so that their lips were practically touching, it was then Jill had to take actions. She turned her head to the side his lips connecting with her cheek for just a second before he realised what she had done.

'Not…tonight, Skye.' As much as the words pained her she knew she didn't want their first kiss to be used to heal a petty fight. Still a little confused and disappointed, Skye back off almost stumbling backwards. Jill turned and continued back to her farm with a sigh, her body slumped and weary. Skye stood bewildered in the middle of the town, for that moment he didn't care that he could be seen standing there so out in the open, he didn't care that many could probably have heard his unfamiliar voice echoing around the valley. He had realised something, and that something made everything else seem completely unimportant.

**Thanks for reading. Wow, that was pretty long. Please review, remember the more reviews the quicker the update ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

A Romantic Winter?

Chapter 9

**Hey. Thanks for all the great reviews, here's a nice little chapter for you. Enjoy.**

It was winter 24th, more commonly known as the Starry Night Festival. It was that one night each year when every couple, courting or married, would get together to watch a clear starry night and enjoy dinner together.

Jill had finished work particularly early that day, it may have been because she'd been trying to keep her mind distracted so therefore working harder. As she re-entered her house, about to continue with her regime of getting washed, cooking dinner etcetera, she noticed a small, carefully folded piece of paper laid neatly on her table. Without having to think twice about who it could've been from, Jill pushed back her fringe and unfolded it gently. As she read her mood somehow seemed to enlighten, an effect he usually had on her anyway and it was obvious he wanted to make things up to her.

_Darling Jillian,_

_I never spend this festival alone, and tonight there is no-body I'd rather be with. Meet me by the Goddess pond, don't keep me waiting!_

_Your Phantom Skye…x_

A sudden twinge of both excitement and something else hit Jill suddenly as she let the piece of paper flutter softly to the ground. A small giggle escaped her making her feel a little childish although she had every reason to be. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and stumbled into the bathroom kicking the door shut behind her. She reappeared shortly after wringing her hair out in a towel and tying it up quickly into its usual pony tail. Without a moments hesitation she was out the door once again pulling on her coat as she went.

As she made her way swiftly through the valley she heard a voice that she really couldn't be bothered with at that moment in time and surprisingly it wasn't Rock.

'Jill? Jilly! Come…come here!' Muffy called from the bar door. Jill froze clenching her fists and taking a deep breath.

'Forgive me Skye.' She whispered before turning and putting on a false grin.

'Hey, nice evening huh?' Jill called back waving a little. Muffy wore a knee length, pale blue cocktail dress, her long blonde ringlets pulled back into a messy yet stylish bun.

'Beautiful!' She replied giving Jill the quick once over as she usually did. Self consciously Jill glanced down at her pale blue skinny jeans, brown heeled boots and fleecy jacket.

'I gotta run, I'll speak to you tomorrow.' Jill called not waiting for a reply and setting off for the pond once again.

She half ran the whole way there, her wet hair becoming colder and giving her a slight headache. She slowed when she was a few feet away, clasping her hands together behind her back and meandering over to the water's edge.

'What a relief,' Skye's smooth voice said as he emerged out of the darkness 'I was beginning to doubt you were coming.'

Jill smiled meekly, a pink hue settling on her cheek bones. Skye approached her slowly, one hand clutching onto a small picnic basket the other producing a single rose and handing it to her.

'I-it's beautiful. Thank you.' Jill whispered, her finger brushing over the deep red petals.

'Nothing compared to you though angel.'

_Eugh, I could've predicted that one!_

'Skye, that's so cheesy!' Jill chuckled planting her self down on the grass and placing the rose gently on the ground next to her. Within seconds Skye was beside her once again.

'So by you turning up I'm hoping that I'm forgiven for my selfish sins?' He asked hopefully, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and melting her with his signature smile.

Jill heaved a sigh and dropped her gaze.

'Have you decided to open up to me?' She fought back with an evil grin leaning away from him a little.

Surprisingly Skye replied with no hesitation.

'Actually yes, yes I have and I have also brought you…' He paused lifting the picnic basket and setting it in between them, opening up both flaps. Jill peered in and raised an eyebrow.

'Curry?' She asked, clearly quite confused.

Skye nodded.

'Another huge part of my life…please tell me you like curry?' He asked a little desperately, a bead of sweat breaking on his forehead.

Jill giggled and nodded.

'Yes, I love curry.'

_That explains his smell! _She finally realised.

'Well, thank goddess for that. Now...' He said lifting out plates, 'What would you like to know?'

Jill's eyes widened. Now was her chance to ask him all those questions she'd been brewing since the first night she met him, but now that he'd asked her for them, they seemed to have completely disappeared.

'Eh…w-what do I want to know?…' She stammered desperately trying to think of something, 'Well, when did you first become a thief?' She asked confidently as he stirred the small pot of curry with the ladle, his eyes closed as he inhaled the heavenly scent.

'Hm, well I was about fifteen and I decided I'd had enough of the orphanage so one night I packed my things and well, I guess you could say I escaped,' He poured a nice amount of curry onto one of the plates and handed it Jill along with a fork. 'Clearly though I had nowhere to go so I found myself living on the streets with… nothing. I was jealous, jealous of all those rich city folk! I needed money, or stuff to sell to get money and I wanted them to feel the hurt of losing things that I was going through, so I started stealing from them.'

Jill nodded understandably as she took a forkful of the sweet smelling curry and raised it to her lips, Skye's eyes following it clearly waiting for her verdict.

'But, why the notes? Doesn't that just make things harder?' She asked.

The thief shrugged.

'I wanted to give them a chance, and after a while I found I was so good at getting away with it, it was getting a little boring. I wanted a challenge.'

Jill took a mouthful, her taste buds on fire with the sensation. It was in fact, the best curry she'd ever had, bar none!

'Skye…this is amazing! How did you learn to cook so good?'

Skye groaned at the prospect of having to lapse into another story.

'Well it was all we ever got at the orphanage, it was so damn disgusting I guess I just wanted to prove that it could be made into something incredible. I would sneak into the kitchen at night and study the recipe, experimenting with different ingredients until I got it right. Then of course when I got my own house and kitchen I got down to perfecting it.'

Jill was really enjoying getting an insight into his life, and if she was to be honest it really wasn't as exciting as she expected it to be.

'And em, the witch princess…how come you know her so well?'

Skye smirked.

'You sure do want the nitty gritty don't you?' He chuckled 'She used to travel to the city quite a lot and I used to bump into her all the time. I guess you could say she pretty much stalked me and when I eventually stopped running from her I realised that she was in fact quite beautiful.'

Jill blushed.

'So you…dated her then?' She asked sheepishly taking another mouthful of curry.

Skye shook his head.

'Not quite, she did everything in her power to try and get me into that tatty little bed of hers that's for sure. But I suppose I started using her weakness for me to get to her magic and potions. I never really had feelings for her…just her ability to make me beautiful.'

Jill rolled her eyes and took another mouthful. There was silence.

'So you sold Romana's silver and jewellery…don't you ever feel guilty?'

Skye shrugged.

'I used to until I realised I had no other way of getting money. It's just the way I am Jill.'

Jill's gaze dropped but then she got an idea.

'Skye! You could totally make a living out of curry!' She said excitedly hoping she'd just found a way to stop him stealing. 'The people of valley would love it, they'd pay you top price, I know they would.'

Skye shook his head.

'It's too late. My reputation is already trashed, I could never get them to trust me.'

Jill set her plate down on the frosty ground which surrounded them and stared out across the pond which had finally defrosted and returned to its beautiful, sparkling self.

'Most of them don't even know who you are, all of them in fact. They'd never know.'

Skye sighed with exasperation. When Jill got something into her head she was determined to make it work. He lifted her empty plate and placed it back into the basket closing the flaps and pushing it out of the way.

'Nothing's ever enough for you is it?' He smirked leaning back on his hands, his eyes scanning out over the water.

Jill shook her head.

'I just want to help you…I know you can be so much more than this.'

Skye began to lean towards her again, his eyes avoiding hers and instead focusing on her lips. Much to his surprise Jill began to lean in slightly as well, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt his hot breath on her skin. His nose grazed across her cheek, his eyes opening as his lips brushed against hers. At that moment he pulled away, smiling smugly to himself. Jill's eyes shot open, her pounding heart beginning to calm. His way of getting revenge for the other night when she rejected him.

'I'm going away again,' Skye began 'I owe some city guys money and I…well it's a long story.'

Jill's heart sank. It was boring without him, he'd just gotten back and he was already leaving again.

'I'll come with you.' She said completely out of the blue. Skye raised an eyebrow perusing this thought for a moment and then shook his head abruptly.

'No…no way. You are most certainly not fit for the parts of the city I'm talking about. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you.' Jill's heart fluttered at this,

_I guess he does care._

'Come on, I'm a big girl and you'll be there to protect me…what could go wrong?' Of course it was always after somebody said those words that something would obviously go wrong, but Jill was surprisingly confident. He was a thief after all, he knew every trick in the book.

'Everything could go wrong!' He stressed hauling himself off the ground and meandering over to a nearby tree leaning up against the bark. 'You don't understand what these men are like! They hate my guts, any opportunity to crush my soul they'll jump at it, and I'm pretty sure they'd find a way to use you in order to complete that.'

Jill huffed.

'I get it if you don't want me to come.' She teased folding her arms and sulking. Skye chuckled.

'That is not going to work Jillian, it's for your own safety…'

Jill stood up approaching him slowly. Her deep violet eyes glinted in the moonlight, her previously wet hair now hanging in long spirals restricted in a pony tail.

'It's the starry night festival…can we please not bicker?' She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Skye simply nodded, his arms unfolding themselves to hang limply at his sides. The farmer reached up on her tiptoes so as they were back in the position they had been a few minutes ago, their lips brushing together, their eyes locked in an intense stair. It was obviously too intense for Jill as she let a small giggle slip. Skye smiled at this.

'That was cute.' He whispered, her cheeks flushing pink.

'Shut up…this is all so easy for you!' She snapped. Skye caught her hand moving it slowly up over his chest. Jill's breath caught in her throat as her fingers sat delicately in the middle of his chest, the fast thumping of his heart pulsing through her hand. Her eyes glanced up to meet his, her expression completely blank as at that moment she wasn't sure how to feel. He then caught her lips with his in one smooth movement catching Jill off guard. Her body stiffened and then relaxed into his as their lips moved together in synchronisation. The farm girl pulled away for a second to catch her breath.

'I am coming with you by the way.' She murmured, her fingers lacing themselves through his. After a moments hesitation the thief finally gave him.

'Mmmm-okay.' He whispered back before catching her again in another dizzying kiss.

**Thanks for reading, reviews please. Another update coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Romantic Winter 

Chapter 10

**Hello there. Sorry this is a little late but you know what school is like -_- Anyway thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming and enjoy this chapter.**

Jill sat in her living room, bags packed and waiting to go. She'd thought about Skye all day and was beginning to think she was building an obsession especially now that she had the first kiss to analyse.

She knew he didn't want to take her with him and was afraid he wasn't going to show up. He was so odd…

Suddenly, just as she was beginning to drift off into a doze, the door creaked open and the thief made his usual uninvited entrance. Jill's heavily lidded eyelids heaved themselves open to watch him as he sauntered in, hands in pockets, hair dashing and windswept.

'Good evening Miss.' He cooed as Jill stood, throwing her rucksack over her shoulder and smiling sweetly at him.

'Good evening sir.' She replied causing a smug grin to break on Skye's lips.

He paused just in front of her taking a deep breath and cocking his head to the side.

'Ready to go I see.' He said almost begrudgingly. Jill quickly noticed that he had no bag with him, however she didn't see him as somebody who would carry luggage anyway.

'Mmhm.' Skye nodded raising a hand to brush a few silvery strands out of his eyes.

'Well I guess we'd best make tracks then.' He said hesitantly. Jill stood with a look of almost expectancy on her face but Skye liked to tease her. He held out his hand and half turned for the door. With a sigh Jill reached out and took it, allowing herself to be led out of the house. She flicked off the light switch on the way and they paused outside to lock the door. It was then Skye pulled her round into his chest with a glint in his eye. Jill's cheeks were red hot in a flash as he stooped slightly, pressing his lips gently against hers. Jill was absorbed for a mere few seconds when she suddenly realised that Takakura could well be watching them, or even Rock spying from somewhere.

'Skye…' She murmured against his lips attempting meekly to push him away. He released her irritably and raised an eyebrow. _I thought that's what she wanted? _He thought confusedly.

'What? I can't kiss my girl?' He smirked lacing his fingers through hers.

'Ha!' Jill laughed outwardly 'I'm not your girl Skye, neither are we dating.' She said with a shake of the head shrugging her bag further up onto her shoulder and beginning to walk, trying to bring him with her.

'Oh I see, we're just friends that kiss, and hold hands and stuff.' He scoffed, following her willingly.

'Mmmm yes.' She replied smiling cheekily round at him before quickly changing the subject. 'So where are we headed?' She asked cheerfully.

With a sigh of reluctance he answered,

'Mineral Town.'

'Mineral Town? I thought we were going to the city?'

'We are. Mineral Town is on route.'

Jill nodded understandably and squeezed his hand a little with excitement.

'I haven't been out of this Valley in so long, I feel quite giddy.' She said skipping for a stride and beaming up at him.

Skye sniggered.

'Try being me, this trip means I'm going to have to be out during the day. What if I tan?' He asked in a mild panic.

'Well that wouldn't do. Imagine if you freckled!' She teased giggling to herself, however Skye did not find it the least bit funny.

They walked quickly through town, Skye constantly glancing around with caution and he had every reason to.

'What have we got here?' The couple froze, their grip on each other's hands tightening. Skye's heart leapt into his throat. This was it, whoever it was would know he was the thief, he'd be caught, locked up, and all because of a girl!

_But she's not just a girl, _He quickly reassured himself _She's Jill._

Jill glanced over her shoulder, her cold amethyst gaze connecting with Rock's.

'Rock,' Jill whispered pleadingly 'Rock please don't.' The beach boy gazed at his true love, the worry in her eyes, her lip quivering every few moments; her hand locked tightly with…_his._

Skye turned slowly pulling Jill a little closer into his side, his cat-like stare landing sourly on Rock.

'Really Jill…the thief?' Rock growled folding his arms and standing as straight as possible trying to match Skye's height. A small gasp left Jill's parted lips. He knew. Skye's eyes widened.

'Kind sir, I will be eternally grateful to your most affable soul if you let us pass this one time with no trouble.' Skye said quite calmly, but Jill could tell he was about to snap.

Rock raised an eyebrow and sneered.

'That's quite a sweet tongue you've got there, is that how you won her?

Jill's cheeks flared red with anger.

'I am not a prize to be won Rock!' She spat 'I'm going with Skye by my own freewill!'

'Skye…' Rock whispered registering his name for when he would repeat this encounter to Harris.

'Rock?' Another gruff voice sounded. Skye realised sweet talk wasn't the way to get out of this.

'Griffin…I-I found him!' Rock grinned. The long-haired bar tender's eyes were alight.

'Marlin!' He yelled over his shoulder 'Harris!'

'This is when we run.' Skye whispered in Jill's ear discretely as villagers began emerging from every nook and cranny. Jill nodded and tugged at his arm impatiently, and they were off. They flailed across the bridge, Jill throwing a glance over her shoulder to the small army that were beginning to take off after them.

'Faster.' Skye whispered picking up the pace and trying to bring Jill with him. At that moment Jill's legs were going faster than what her body could cope with.

'CARTER!' A voice echoed as the small, stout researcher came sauntering down the path beside the windmills. Skye and Jill passed him in a blur and they were gone before the other men even got a chance to explain to him.

The couple hammered on down the path slipping over the odd icy patch.

'Skye…' Jill panted 'I can't…keep going…much longer…' They ran on for a few more seconds but eventually Jill slowed to a halt straining on Skye's hand. The farmer bent over placing her hands on her thighs, small puffs of fog encircling her as her hot breath escaped quickly into the cold air. Skye paused to wait for her whilst trying to catch his own breath. The mob wasn't in sight yet but he could tell they weren't far behind.

'You can…go on…without me…' Jill continued to pant but as sure as hell that wasn't happening.

'No Jill, they'll torture you!' Skye said fearfully. Jill straightened up and took a weary glance over her shoulder before reaching out for his hand once more.

'Are you sure you'll be all right?' He asked in a worried tone trying to make eye contact with her.

'Yes…I'm fine, let's go.' And they were off again.

After so long it was apparent the pair were only running on adrenaline. Jill's lungs ached and stung for air but she wasn't prepared to let Skye down. She would keep going if it killed her.

Skye too was struggling, he had never run so much in his life, then again he had never come so close to getting caught. Prison had just glared him in the face and threatened the relationship he was beginning to build with Jill and that made him hate it even more, if possible.

They were approximately two miles down the path, just another one away from Mineral Town. The villager's of Forget-Me-Not were still coming on strong, just not at as fast a pace. The shock and horror had spread like wild fire through the group as each member found out that Jill was involved. Comments like, _Our Jill? She was holding his hand? She defended him? How does she know him?_ Were murmured constantly as they marched.

'Almost there!' Skye panted throwing a quick glance down at Jill whose cheeks and nose were flushed from the cold. She forced a smile over her chapped lips as they continued to run, Skye winking at her for reassurance.

'I don't believe this…' Takakura muttered to Harris as they led the group. Harris shook his head with a sigh.

'I genuinely thought she was interested in catching the thief. I guess she was just sitting in on our meetings so that she could warn him.'

'She didn't do a very good job.' Griffin pitched in from behind 'In fact she led him right into our midst.'

'It makes you wonder…' Takakura responded thoughtfully.

~::~

It was 10.30pm by the time the couple reached Mineral Town. When they eventually slowed Jill found herself feeling quite nauseous and uneasy. Her leg muscles ached and her lungs heaved as if they were scraping for air. She clung tightly to Skye's arm for support as her legs quivered, threatening to buckle beneath her.

'Sk-Skye I need to stop now!' Her voice croaked. Skye complied stopping dead in his tracks and staring down at her rather concerned.

'Come on Jill. There's the carpenter's, we're literally two minutes away!'

The flummoxed farm girl closed her eyes and shook her head in protest.

'I-I can't.'

With an understanding nod the thief whisked her up into his arms bridal style. Jill leant her head on his chest as she struggled to regain her breath. Skye took another few steps forward and paused again.

'J-Jill, we can't stay at the Inn.' He suddenly realised. 'Everybody in this town has been warned, they'll be expecting me. Besides I bet that's the first place the villagers will check!'

Jill began to hatch a plan quickly in her head.

'My cousin.' She whispered meekly. 'My cousin Claire…'

A smile of relief broke over Skye's lips.

'Where…where does she live?' He asked impatiently.

Jill looked around at her surroundings trying to get her bearings. It had been years since she's visited Claire and her memory of the town was a little foggy.

'Straight up that path over the little bridge.' She directed. Skye nodded and hastened towards it. They arrived on a small farm, covered in a thin layer of fresh fallen snow. There was a large field, completely clear and around its outskirts several small buildings. 'That's the house over there.' Jill said confidently pointing a finger towards the long, wooden construction, the small windows emitting a soft yellow glow.

Skye set Jill gently on her feet in front of the door and pressed a light kiss onto her soft, reddened cheek causing it to get even redder. With a quick backward glance Jill knocked the narrow wooden door several times and then quickly took Skye's hand.

A few moments later, the door opened casting a larger yellow beam over the couple and revealing a petite woman with long blonde hair wearing a pair of pale blue, satin pyjamas. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned over Skye and then connected with Jill immediately recognizing her.

'Jill!' She squealed throwing her arms around the brunette's neck and squeezing whatever air she had caught straight back out. 'It's so good to see you, what are you doing here?' She grinned releasing her cousin and taking a step back.

Jill glanced up at Skye and Claire followed her gaze.

'Who's this?' Claire asked winking and nudging Jill.

'This is Skye.' Jill replied lustfully. Skye bowed slightly taking Claire's hand and kissing it softly.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Claire.' He charmed in his smooth tone, a blush spreading like a rash over the blonde's face.

'The pleasure is all mine I'm sure.' Claire giggled.

'Alright alright,' a tall, burly figure said from the doorway wrapping his arm around Claire's waist and pulling her away from the womanising thief. 'Don't tell me you're bored with me already.' He teased.

Skye straightened up and wrapped his arm around Jill in much of the same manner.

'Jill, you remember my husband Gray, right?' Claire droned sarcastically. Jill rolled her eyes and smiled, her mind casting back to their wedding she had attended four years previous.

'Of course. It's nice to see you again Gray.' She said pleasantly.

'You too Jill.' Gray nodded.

'Gray this is Jill's…friend, boyfriend? Skye.' Claire introduced. The couple glanced at each other and blushed neither replying to her question. Gray held his hand out towards Skye.

'Nice to meet ya.' He said warmly as they shook hands firmly.

'The feeling is mutual.' Skye replied. Then came the awkward silence.

'…come in both of you it's freezing out.' Claire said shoving Gray back to clear the doorway. Jill had never been so relieved as she hadn't wanted to invite herself in rudely, but she was worried that the villagers were close behind. Claire led them to the sofa and sat down on an armchair across from it, Gray perching himself on the arm. Jill and Skye settled onto the sofa both taking a sigh of relief and letting the warmth of the farm house soothe their numbed extremities.

'So what brings you guys here so late this evening?' Gray asked wrapping his arm around Claire's shoulder.

Skye and Jill exchanged a nervous glance but Jill realised they'd have to tell the truth. Just as she opened her mouth to explain, Skye began.

'Cutting to the chase, my kindly newfound friends, believe it or not I am the thief that has been terrorising the nearby towns and valleys.' He paused for a moment to let this sink in. The colour drained slowly from both Claire and Gray's faces, their eyes widening. Claire glanced between Skye and Jill, her expression a mix of worry and concern. 'You see the people of Forget-Me-Not Valley had been plotting to catch me and tonight we ended up right the middle of their trap.'

'We had to run the whole way here with them hot on our heels,' Jill took over. 'They'll search the town and I was wondering if we could maybe hide here until morning?' She asked hopefully trying not to be too forward.

At that moment a door on the other side of the room opened and a small child appeared with long ginger hair rubbing her bright blue eyes, a yawn slipping out of her small pink lips.

'Momma? Pappa?' She squeaked groggily, her white nightdress pooling around her feet and out over the wooden floor.

'Ava honey, go back to bed.' Claire cooed.

'But I can't sleep!' She stropped. Gray jumped up off the arm of the chair and strode across the room, sweeping her up over his shoulder, a string of giggles flowing from the child as they disappeared back through the door.

Claire sat in silence for a few moments staring lovingly after her husband whilst trying to process things in her head.

'I-I guess you can stay here.' She finally spoke up not being able to think of an excuse.

'I understand perfectly if you no longer welcome me in your home Claire,' Skye said graciously 'But I promise I will give you know trouble and after tonight you will never see me again.' Both Jill and Claire's hearts twinged at this.

'Skye…any friend of Jill's is welcomed in my house, thief or not. I mean you can't be that bad if Jill's so hopelessly in love with you.' She chuckled. Jill's face rapidly became beet red as she glared at her cousin. Skye blushed a little himself and joined Claire in her chuckling.

'That's very kind of you Claire, I appreciate it.'

**Thanks so much for reading. Pleeeease keep reviewing and all you silent readers, please speak up. Hopefully more to come soon. **

**~*Sarah*~**


	11. Chapter 11

A Romantic Winter?

Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay and thanks ever so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Hope you enjoy this.**

The sun dawned over Mineral Town and the sudden slam of the front door left Jill sitting bolt upright glancing around quite unsure of her whereabouts. Giving herself a few minutes to properly wake up and for her temporary headache caused by her sitting up too quickly to pass, she pushed her bangs out of her eyes and yawned.

On the floor beside her sofa-bed Skye lay on his side covered by an old yarn blanket. His face was hidden by his silvery hair and one milky white hand sat carefully on the floorboards beside his head.

The house was empty, both doors leading to Claire's bedroom and Ava's bedroom hanging open as opposed to being shut tight when Jill had fallen asleep. The farmer swung her legs over the side of the pull-out bed rubbing her eyes and ruffling her hair. She picked up Skye's shirt which was strewn on the floor beside him and laid it carefully over the arm of the sofa, smiling down at him. She crept quietly and knelt down behind him raising a hand and then hesitating before sweeping his hair off his face and running a gentle finger down his smooth alabaster cheek.

His fingers twitched and the corners of his mouth began to turn up slightly. Jill sighed as a groan was emitted from the drowsy thief.

'We should get going.' Jill whispered watching as his eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal those spring-green jewels.

'What time is it?' He croaked wincing in an attempt to sit up. Jill squinted at the clock on Claire's mantel.

'7am.' She replied watching Skye's utterly perfect face contort into a very displeased expression. He propped himself up on his elbows letting the blanket fall off his bare chest and pool around his waist. He puckered his lips and Jill, whose face was now really quite flushed, got the hint. Placing a hand delicately on his shoulder she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

'A thief? Really?' Claire's voice sounded suddenly from outside the front door. Her voice was loud and clear as she was obviously trying to warn them. Skye's eyes widened as the couple pulled apart suddenly.

'Yes Claire. We'd just like to check your home quickly if you don't mind.' Jill could just barely make out Thomas's irritating voice. Skye grabbed the yarn blanket throwing it onto the sofa-bed. Jill jumped up holding her bangs to her forehead and inspecting the pull-out.

'Well…why don't you…tell me what the thief looks like first, so I know what I'm looking out for?' Claire stalled.

Skye hauled himself off the ground, one hand clamped on his back as he faced the consequences of sleeping on the floor.

'We've gotta put up this sofa-bed, they'll get suspicious otherwise.' Jill whispered sharply giving it a kick. Skye agreed and quickly began pulling off the bed clothes and shoving them in the closet Claire had produced them from. Jill had somehow managed to fold up the bed after a minute of frantic pushing and pulling, so she quickly grabbed Skye's arm and towed him towards the bathroom shoving him in and locking the door behind them.

'I see, well I guess all that's left is for you to check the house…okay, I'm opening the door now…in we go…' Claire practically yelled. Jill sniggered at this, rolling her eyes and sitting on the edge of the bath.

The blonde opened the door a crack, glancing around cautiously and then with a contented smile opening it the whole way and allowing the mayor and his son to enter.

'I'm tellin' ya boys…no thief in here!' She said confidently leaning against her kitchen counter and watching them snoop about. Harris nodded but suddenly froze, his gaze directed towards the piece of grey leopard print material lying over the arm of the sofa. Claire followed his gaze, her eyes widening.

'A shirt of your husband's Miss Claire?' He asked opening his note pad and fanning through a few pages suspiciously. Claire swallowed the dry lump in her throat and laughed nervously.

'Ah y-yes of, of course. He's always leaving his clothes lying around,' She said walking slowly towards it 'I keep telling him not to but you know, in one ear and out the other.' She chuckled however Harris did not seem amused. She reached out to take the garment but Harris stopped her picking it up carefully with his thumb and forefinger.

Claire brushed a bead of sweat off her brow and wrung her fingers as he inspected it. He then brought his nose to the shirt and inhaled deeply.

'Mhm…Miss Claire, please do not try and deny the fact that this shirt does in fact belong to the thief.' He said sternly. Thomas cleared his throat and stared her down.

'They're onto us,' Skye whispered with his ear pressed to the bathroom door. 'They have my shirt!'

Jill let her head fall into her hands.

'Shit…' She muttered 'How's Claire doing?' Skye continued to listen for a few moments and then cringed.

'Not very well at all I'm afraid.'

'Miss Claire, do you or do you not have Jill and the thief hiding in this house somewhere?'

Skye froze looking round at Jill as he listened.

Claire took a deep breath as she tried desperately to think of something.

Harris shook his head moving round to the other side of the sofa where a pair of brown leather boots and a pair of black leather ankle boots with a four inch heel and the laces undone, lying out over the floor. He picked up one of the more expensive heeled boots by one of the laces and let it swing in front of him whilst looking at Claire tetchily.

'A pair of your husband's?' He mocked 'Somehow I can't see it.'

'We've got to do something…he's annihilating her out there!' Skye practically growled running his fingers through his hair.

Jill glanced towards the window and then back at the panicky thief in suggestion. He considered it for a moment and then shook his head.

'Do you know how much those shoes cost? They're Italian leather, and they give me a lot of height!' He stressed. Jill shook her head in disbelief, yes his shoes were lovely, nothing like she'd seen any other man wear before and they did make his legs very sexy and…

'For Goddess's sake Skye! Are you seriously telling me those shoes are the difference between us getting away and you going to prison?' She could've slapped him for what he had just said but she realised she shouldn't be surprised.

'Oh I see Jill, you think it's suitable for us to escape via the window out into the snow with no shoes and, I don't know if you've noticed, but I have no shirt on either!' Well, Jill had most definitely noticed, and she would've been quite happy for him to prance around without it but she understood what he was saying. 'Why the bathroom? Why not one of the bedrooms where we could've at least gotten some clothes?' He pressed his ear to the door once more only to hear the words he dreaded Claire might say.

'Fine…they're here,' She finally gave in folding her arms tightly 'But you won't catch them, and you're kidding yourself if you think you can!'

Harris straightened up stiffly, his lips forming a tight line.

'The window it is!' Skye announced taking Jill's hand and helping her up onto the toilet seat. She fumbled with the window latch eventually working it out and opening it. She pushed it out as far as it would go and then jumped slightly trying to haul herself up. Skye assisted her taking the opportunity to squeeze her butt receiving a yelp of disgust. Once she was out safely Skye followed her and within seconds was outside beside her in the snow. His whole body shivered with exposure and he quickly received a sharp slap on the arm.

'That's for feeling me up, asshole!' She snapped causing Skye to chuckle.

'Goddess its cold!' He said grabbing her hand again and pulling her around the side of the building.

Harris continued to search the house eventually coming to the bathroom door.

'It's locked.' He grumbled as he shook the handle. With a sigh Claire approached the door reaching into her pocket and pulling out a penny. She inserted it into the screw slot and turned, the lock clunking open. Harris nodded and proceeded to open the door.

'Alright, hands in the-'

Claire smiled to herself and laughed.

'I told you.' She stated moving back out into the living room quickly gathering the shoes and shirt and depositing them out the window before the two men reappeared.

'Cup of tea?' She asked.

The couple rounded the corner to the front of the house only too happy to see their belongings.

'What a wonderful woman!' Skye sang as they crept as discretely as possible along the building grabbing their things and then heading for town.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. This was quite short but it's all I had time for. More to come when possible.**

**~*Sarah*~**


	12. Chapter 12

A Romantic Winter?

Chapter 12

**Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated in so long I've just been really busy. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and please keep them coming.**

With much difficulty over the iciness of the Mineral Town streets, the pair managed to get themselves to the beach. Jill held Skye's hand tightly, the thought of being separated from him at this stage terrified her. Strangely and probably quite wrongly, she felt safe with him…she trusted him.

In the distance a figure could just about be made out in the mist of the docks along with the outline of a boat.

'Come on, we can still make it!' Skye urged optimistically, his jewel-like eyes connecting with Jill's for a brief moment. With a quick backward glance she took a deep breath and nodded.

They made their way swiftly along the shore. The repetitive sound of the icy waves lapping onto the sand seemed to numb Jill's mind, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She needed a distraction before her anxiety shut her body into meltdown.

'Excuse me!' Skye called out to the man on the pier. The closer they got, the larger he seemed and Jill feared he may already be on the lookout for them. 'Excuse me sir!'

The burly man threw a last box up the ramp of the ship, his large gloves clapping together as he dusted them off each other. He turned towards them, his brow raising as he looked Skye up and down.

'Can I help you?' He asked in his deep, gruff tone. He proceeded to pull a small box out of his back pocket, flipping up the lid and pulling out a cigarette. He placed it between his lips and then felt around in pockets a little more.

'I certainly hope so.' Skye replied whipping a small lighter out of one of his pockets and offering it to the man. He accepted it graciously and lit up before tossing it back to the thief. 'I don't suppose the ferry is running today?'

The shipman inhaled deeply and shook his head.

'The ferry doesn't run in winter, sorry folks.' He replied simply, smoke flowing from his mouth as he spoke surrounding the couple and practically choking them.

Jill glanced back towards the beach entrance, a knot beginning to twist in her stomach as a few familiar figures appeared. With a small gasp she began clawing at Skye's arm.

'Skye!' She whispered through gritted teeth. The thief looked down at her suddenly and followed her gaze to the others who were pointing in their direction and shouting things at the man who stood in front of them.

'And I don't suppose we could hitch a ride on this ship by any chance?' Skye continued in a louder tone to try and block out the calls and orders from the townsfolk who approached rapidly.

'Well I'm afraid that would be terribly risky. I could lose my job. But if you head on over to Forget-Me-Not Valley you could take a ship from there.' Skye bit his lip and glanced down at Jill who appeared to be taking a mild panic attack. Suddenly, something bobbing in the water on the opposite side of the pier caught his eye. He grabbed the brunette's hand once more and towed her over towards it. There floated a small wooden row boat, tied up loosely with a long rope.

'Skye, I don't know if we-' But it was too late. His nimble body disappeared off the pier, Jill's whole body jumping as he landed with a firm thump. 'Skye!'

'Come on Jill! It's our only chance!' He called up to her. The farm girl stood vulnerably, shivering as she stared down at him. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold, her ponytail blowing off to the side. 'We'll be fine, I promise!...Trust me!' She glanced around however the other man seemed to have vanished, the others still approaching at a rapid pace. There wasn't much time. She gulped and without another thought, jumped.

Skye smiled smugly as he caught her comfortably in his arms. He set her down gently, his fingers brushing over her cheek and tucking her bangs behind her ear. He stooped to press a warm kiss to her forehead, hesitating before moving off to untie the boat.

'Alright, let's go!' He grabbed the oars, passing one over to Jill with a wink.

'Take care of me Skye.' She said softly.

He exhaled in a short _huff_ and nodded once slowly.

'I will…I'd give up my life for you Jill, don't worry.'

~::~

Several hours later and the city's large shiny skyscrapers were only just starting to come into view. Jill's hands were so numb she felt they were frozen to the wooden oar she held tightly. Her nose dripped and her body shook, but at least they'd escaped the search party.

'I f-feel like I've been p-paddling this stupid thing for months!' Jill moaned. 'I'm starving, and tired and so so cold and-'

'Just a little further angel, and once we're there I promise you we can eat and sleep until your precious little heart is content.'

Jill forced a smile over her bluish lips. _I guess he really does care about me… _

~::~

When they finally arrived Skye helped Jill as she scrambled up onto the dock swiftly following her with ease. With a quick glance around at their surroundings, Skye wrapped his arm tightly around Jill's shoulder.

'Where are we going?' Jill asked nervously, cowering in at Skye's side as her eyes darted in every direction.

'You'll see.' He chuckled, that naughty glint in his eye shining extra noticeably.

They walked quickly through the busy crowds of salesmen, office assistants, shop clerks and citizens. Scuttled across busy roads, narrowly dodging the ignorant taxis, and rushing business men. Jill was beginning to find it all a little overwhelming. She was a farm girl, used to the peace and tranquillity of the countryside where most days the only person she ever saw was Takakura. But now, suddenly she was thrown amongst hundreds of thousands of people, subjected to an incredible amount of noise from car horns blaring to street sellers yelling. And on top of everything she was with a man who she constantly feared was simply using her, not only that but at the end of the day, he was a wanted criminal.

'Skye!' She whined softly clutching to his shirt even tighter than before. He chuckled as they picked up the pace, determined on getting his love out of the hubbub as soon as possible as her angst was becoming very noticeable.

They eventually arrived outside one of many tall buildings. On either side of the elegant glass door were two carefully shaped bushes decorated with bows and fairy lights.

They entered the rather intimidating lobby, with tasteful furnishings and several people clearly of high importance milling around with brief cases whilst chattering on cell phones.

Jill waited impishly as Skye conversed smoothly with the blonde receptionist. Her heart couldn't help but twang a little even though she understood he was simply wooing her in order to slide a nice room. With a sultry wink, the woman dropped a key onto Skye's palm, whispering something to the effect of "enjoy your stay".

Skye turned back towards the farmer, intertwining his fingers with hers and leading her towards the elevator.

'Thank goddess for my devilishly good looks, huh?' He gloated, swinging the key on its key ring around his finger.

'Thank goddess.' Jill laughed half-heartedly.

As they traipsed up and down many corridors, Jill found herself in absolute awe. The hotel was simply amazing. Red velvet carpets, gold trimmed wallpapers, the occasional chandelier. She wondered how Skye was going to afford it…or if he even planned on paying.

'Finally!' He muttered as they arrived outside the very last door, at the end of the very last hallway. Even though it was only about one o'clock, Jill felt as though she'd been awake for days. Her body ached and her eyelids drooped, a yawn slipping from her as she waited for Skye to open the door.

He held it open for her as she dragged herself in, dropping her rucksack just inside the door. She walked in a zombie-like state but paused suddenly, the quality of the room suddenly hitting her. It was beautiful, and very very big. Right in the middle sat a large king-sized bed complete with several decorative cushions and flimsy silk curtains hanging from its four posters.

'Sk-Skye! This place is amazing!' She uttered in astonishment, her mouth hanging agape and she moved in a slow circle, her eyes scanning every nook.

'I'm glad you like it princess. Only the best for my angel.' He approached her from behind, sliding off her coat and hanging it over a nearby chair which sat beside a carefully crafted desk.

His long nimble fingers brushed the loose hairs off her neck, his lips replacing them as he left a trail of kisses over her flawless skin. Jill's eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment as she allowed herself to relax and submit to his touch. His heavenly scent filled her nostrils and eased her muscles. Her mind, which previously had been thinking a thousand things at once, was now blank. These effects he had on her were completely unavoidable.

However her mind couldn't help but ponder the fact that there was only one bed, one large extravagant bed that was clearly in the hotel to be rented for special occasions such as honeymoons and romantic weekends away.

'I-I'm pretty tired. Would you mind if I rested for a while?' She spoke up shakily and relentlessly.

'Not at all my darling. Take all the rest you need, I understand you must be exhausted after all that rowing.' He chuckled placing on last kiss in the tender crook of her neck causing her entire body to break out in goose bumps.

'Aren't you?' She asked him as she made her way to the bed, pulling off her boots and jumper.

'A little, I have a quick errand to run right now though.' He swanned across the room, his fingers floating over the furniture as he went.

Jill hesitated as she eased back the bed sheets.

'You're leaving me here?' She whimpered anxiously, her eyes growing larger and larger at the prospect. Skye's expression softened as he looked upon her panic stricken face.

'I'll be back before you wake up, I promise. Calm down angel.' He said approaching her coolly. 'I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe with me.' He hovered over her, stooping down to brush his lips against hers once more. 'Now get some rest.'

Within minutes of the brunette's head hitting the pillow, she was fast asleep. Her mind was cleared of all forgotten farm chores, annoying ex-boyfriends and thief chasing mobs and was able to sleep peacefully…for once.

Whilst she slept, her current boyfriend slipped through the city in and out of different buildings, all the while something playing on his mind, something he knew wasn't going to go down too well. However his main objective he found was going to be the biggest struggle… to protect Jill.

**Thanks for reading. Please please please review. More to come soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

A Romantic Winter?

Chapter 13

**Ok so I know its been a while but yes, I am reviving this story at last! I know some of you have reviewed quite recently which is encouraging to know that this isn't just being read because it's on the first page of the archive. So please keep those reviews coming. Also, eh after this chapter (or possibly the next) the rating will change to M…hehe. Enjoy.**

Just as promised, Jill awoke to a soft caressing sensation tracing the outlines of her facial features. Slowly she opened an eye to be met with Skye's adorning expression watching her as she slept.

'Hi.' She whispered letting her eyes fall closed once more as his fingers soothed her, sending tingles to her extremities.

'You're so beautiful when you sleep, so peaceful.' He lay beside her on the overly sized bed, those sea green eyes studying her intently.

Jill smiled humbly.

'What time is it?' She asked groggily. She had been so tired she'd fallen asleep so quickly and slept so soundly she momentarily forgot herself in every way.

'Almost half past six. I envy you being able to sleep for almost six hours in the middle of the day.'

The farm-girl sat up a little, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

'Have you been back long?' She asked leaning down and pressing her lips to his briefly.

'About two hours. I fell asleep myself for a little while.' He swung his legs off the bed, getting up and lifting a white bag off the chair. It looked very classy with gold piping and a red satin bow tied perfectly on the front. 'I picked this up for you. We're going out for dinner and I figured you'd have nothing to wear.'

Jill's eyes lit up as he placed the bag in her lap.

'Skye! That's so thoughtful, this looks expensive!' She said in astonishment. She knew whatever it was would be incredibly tasteful.

After burrowing through the gold tissue paper she pulled out a white box, lifting the lid carefully to reveal an icy blue cocktail dress, quite low cut with long sleeves evening off into points. On top was a pair of white paten heels.

She stared wide-eyed at the gift in almost disbelief. It was perfect and her favourite colour, although she'd grown to acquire a new favourite - Sea green.

'Skye-' His lips were on hers. They moved hungrily as he shoved the box off her lap pushing her further back on the bed.

His actions took Jill by surprise and although originally she had tried to fight in protest she made a quick surrender letting him dominate her. This is what she'd been waiting for however she didn't expect it quite so out of the blue.

He hovered above her, his lips kissing along her jaw line and down her neck, nipping and sucking on her collarbone. A groan escaped her as she let her head loll back against the pillow.

He made his way back up to her mouth, his teeth grazing over her bottom lip begging for entrance which she willing permitted. His tongue dove in, exploring every aspect and swirling around her own.

He pulled away briefly, his eyes heavy and lusty.

'You drive me insane angel.' He mumbled, his voice deep and scratchy with desire.

Their lips met once more, this time his hands taking hold of her hips and caressing her curves seductively.

'Mmm Skye…' She moaned as she squirmed beneath him feeling the need for his hands in other places.

At that moment however they were interrupted by the telephone on the desk by the door. Despite them ignoring it, it rang persistently.

Skye cursed under his breath leaving Jill in a puddle on the bed, her body quivering in anticipation of what now wasn't coming.

He grabbed the handset sharply shoving his bangs out of his eyes with the other hand.

'Hello?'

Jill propped herself up on her elbows watching him as his expression grew to one of concern. She could see anger and fear in his eyes as he listened, his complexion draining paler than ever before. He walked hastily across the room and through the arch to get out of Jill's hearing range, yet as she listened carefully she could still hear him uttering firm words to the mysterious receiver.

A knot began to twist in the pit of Jill's stomach. What if it was the mayor? He knew where they were and he was sending the police…or maybe it was the police, trying to convince him that it'd be easier for him just to surrender!

Skye would never surrender. Jill knew that better than anyone.

When he returned several minutes later he looked deep in thought and incredibly worried.

'Is everything alright?' Jill asked, crawling to the end of the bed and positioning herself cross-legged. His expression melted upon looking up at her, a fake smile forced onto his lips, his eyes doing an incredible job of hiding any anxieties that hid behind them.

'Of course darling. Nothing for you to worry about. Why don't you go and get ready to go out?'

Jill hesitated, raising a questionable brow and pursing her lips.

'Skye?' She said tetchily as she slid off the bed, grabbing him by the arm and turning him around to face her. 'Who was that on the phone?'

Their gazes were locked, Jill staying firm about her prediction that the thief was hiding something major. After a few moments a simply irresistible smile began to play on his lips. Two nimble fingers placed themselves beneath her chin tilting her head up and he layered his lips onto hers.

Oh he was clever. He knew her weaknesses and how to play on them. When he pulled away all he could do was hope she'd forgotten everything prior like she usually did.

'Our reservation is in an hour.' And he disappeared into the bathroom.

Jill sat quietly for a few minutes, her mind in a panic. Why wasn't he telling her? Was he in danger? Was _she _in danger? Was he really taking her for dinner or where they going to flee again?

She tried to stay calm nonetheless, taking a deep breath and grabbing the box he had given her. After he immerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped round his waist, she slid in past him and even then he looked troubled…like his mind was distracted. Therefore she found it hard to admire him.

She got in shower letting the warm water sooth her muscles. She couldn't help but stay focused on the situation no matter how hard she tried to forget for even a few minutes. But she knew he was worried, and that worried her!

She dried off and slipped into the dress standing in front of the mirror trying to position the top half appropriately. She stared at her reflection. The dress showed a lot of cleavage and a lot of leg, but she'd wear it for him. She continued to hoke in the box and amongst the tissue found a pair of nude tights. She smiled to herself, he thought of everything including the cold! She hopped around as she pulled on the shoes whilst trying to fix her hair which she eventually decided to just leave down for once. It hung around her shoulders in an unruly state but she felt it would have to do.

Out in the room Skye paced back and forth by the door in a simple black button down and his usual maroon pants. He paused upon her entrance, his jaw literally dropping however he bit his lip so as not to look like an idiot. His expression returned lustful like it had been earlier and he fought the urge to ravish her right there and then.

Jill blushed under his gaze making her way impishly towards him.

'You are absolutely stunning Jill!'

'Well I don't know-'

'And you're far too modest! Now let's get out of here before I do something I shouldn't.' He smirked lacing his fingers through hers and leading her out into the hall.

Unlike Forget-Me-Not which became rather empty at night, the city seemed to be more alive than ever. There were women in fur coats and hats rushing with shopping bags, their cell phones held tightly to their ears. Men in knee length jackets marching along with their hands buried deep in their pockets. Large groups of party-goers, couples arm in arm, the poor with disposable coffee cups grovelling for money.

Still a little uncertain Jill held onto Skye's arm tightly.

'You're like an animal that's been kept in a box for a year and then finally let out into open space!' He chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulder and holding her close. Jill laughed nervously.

'I'm sorry I'm just…not used to it. There are so many people and I don't know anybody!'

'Well, that's what it's like in the real world. Not everybody is a friendly neighbour with a convenient service that everyone can rely on!'

Jill took a little offense at that comment.

'The real world? Forget-Me-Not Valley is real! You live there!'

Skye rolled his eyes.

'You know what I mean. It's an unexposed island with a tight knit community. And you've lived a sheltered life because of it; it's not your fault.'

They arrived at a small Italian style restaurant a few blocks down from the hotel. It was dimly lit by a small candle at each table, each dressed with red and green gingham table cloths complete with a jar of breadsticks.

'Rivers, table for two.' Skye told the waiter who was looking a little too closely at a certain aspect of Jill's dress. Skye noticed this and cleared his throat in an irritable manner.

'I'll… get you some menus.' He said anxiously, turning and scuttling off.

They continued to chat over dinner and it wasn't until afterwards when Skye mentioned having to go somewhere quickly before they returned to the hotel that Jill remembered about what had been going on.

'I-I'm coming with you…right?' The thought of him abandoning her to find her own way back terrified her. She'd simply collapse to the pavement and cry.

'Of course you are. Come along angel we won't be long.' He ran his thumb over her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead before taking her hand and setting off again.

It was when they began taking side streets that were poorly lit and frankly a little dodgy that Jill began to get apprehensive.

'Skye…I don't like this. Are you sure it's safe?' She whined as she glanced in every direction just waiting for a man with a knife or a disreputable gang to pop out in front of them. Skye didn't reply this time, he simply marched on confidently keeping her close by his side.

At the end of the alley way a neon light flickered. It was an arrow pointing to a shabby doorway in the wall.

'Bertha's' it said. Music blared out onto the street, a heavy base radiating through the cobbles.

Skye stopped turning to his shaking girlfriend and holding her by the shoulders. He looked deeply and seriously into her eyes making sure he had her attention.

'Now you listen to me.' He said firmly. His tone was so different, his persona completely changed…almost like a different person. 'If at any stage we get separated. If somebody harasses you or you feel in anyway threatened you run! Run back to the hotel as fast as you can and don't stop for directions until you get back out onto the main street, understand? You mustn't come and look for me; I'll meet you back there later.'

She was terrified. She didn't even want to go in for she feared what sort of people awaited her. Why had he brought her here? Why couldn't he have just gone himself? She hated herself for insisting she went with him on the trip in the first place for now she felt she just couldn't handle it. He was right! She didn't live in the real world. Her life was sheltered and she was just fine with that. In the Valley she was safe. Everyone was looking out for her, they cared about her, they loved her! And now she had gone and ruined it. She had broken so much trust and friendship. How could she ever face Takakura again, and Muffy and Celia and Lumina and even Rock! She was in danger, and why? Because she was seduced by a womanising thief who knew from the beginning that he'd get his way.

'Skye I'm scared! I can't be on my own here I have know idea where I am!' Her face was pale, drawn and panic stricken. She felt sick from her sudden wash of realisation.

'Jill you have to do as I say, it's for your own safety! You'll be absolutely fine.' Then the old Skye returned. 'Oh come now sweetheart I'm only talking about the worst case scenario. We'll be in and out in no time…I promise.'

He had said those words again. He promised. He promised and Jill always trusted him on it.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was sweet and passionate but she feared it may be their last. She couldn't predict what would happen next, but Skye had a fair idea.

~::~


End file.
